Of Angels, Devils, and Immortals
by KiraLoveless
Summary: Died in a car crash? Ok. Friend became an angel? Nice. Other friend became a devil? Acceptable. Became a genius? Doable. Turned immortal? Awesome. Got transported to KHR? Oh Hell Yea! Watch as Akayuki, Kira, and Mei kick butt in a world of tunas, pineapples, spartan babies, and more!
1. An Angel, A Devil, and An Immortal

**~ Hi! I know, I know. I actually uploaded a fanfic! Im surprised that I even know how to press the send button. Anywhoo. Plz enjoy my first fanfic**

Chapter 1

"Akayuki! We're over here!", Kira energetically waved as her long black bangs swayed in the wind, revealing her bright emerald eyes.

Kira was one of my two childhood friends who hung out with me on a regular basis. You see, not a lot of people talk to me. In fact, they'd usually avoid me because of my appearance. My red eyes were considered very abnormal to people especially since my silverish blonde hair emphasized the color. What made matters worse was that I wasn't very social so I developed this default expression that made me look bored yet scary at the same time. That caused my classmates to be afraid of me which was very stupid, but whatever. It wasn't as if I cared anyways.

I slowly weaved through the crowd towards her until I noticed that Mei, my other childhood friend, was standing next to her. When I finally made it to them, Mei looked up with her gentle blue eyes and immediately greeted me with a warm smile that I ever so slowly returned which caused the blonde to smile even more.

I had first met Mei and Kira when I was transferred into the orphanage at the tender age of five. Oh yea, I forgot to tell you about that. Well all three of us are considered orphans. Apparently, we were caught in the same car accident. I came out unscathed but I still lost my memories of my family like the other two. In the end, they never were able to identify our family so we were put in an orphanage. After two years of living at the orphanage, we were enrolled into a school so we, and a few other kids, had our proper education. Turns out that it wasn't needed since Kira, Mei, and I apparently had minds of a genius and later became prodigies at almost everything. The scientists had a theory that we were somehow exposed to certain chemicals in the car crash that caused our brains to develope much quicker and better than others.

"~Oh ho. The great Akayuki is smiling? You know, if you were to smile more instead of showing that unemotional face, girls would be falling for you instead of running away.", Kira smirked, successfully interrupting my thoughts. I went back to my default expression after realizing that I was smiling.

"Kira! And we finally got him to smile today. Now all my hard work was wasted.", Mei pouted as she folded her arms. Kira just shrugged and walked ahead. Sighing, Mei ran to catch up to her. I sometimes wonder how we ever got along. I mean, Kira was like a female devil, always getting into fights and playing pranks on everyone. Who knows what evil schemes she has in her mind. *shudders* Anyways, she was always carefree and never took things seriously unless Mei or I got hurt. But that was only to a certain degree if it wasn't life threatening.

Mei, on the other hand, played the role of the innocent little angel in our little group. Although I couldn't really say innocent. One time, a group of gangsters attacked Kira and had cut her with a knife. Furious, Mei turned into a demon and tortu- uh got rid of the gang. They were never heard from again. Seriously. I'm not joking. The police are still looking for them.

"Akayuki hurry up! We're going to miss the anime convention. I wanna buy Kyo-chan's posters!", Kira shouted loudly as Mei merely waved her hand. I picked up my pace as Kira threatened that she would delete all my Chrome wallpapers on my phone. Yes I know, you must be shocked right? Three of the world's best prodigies were otakus. I would just like say that yes, we are all die hard anime fans and yes, I, an unemotional otaku, like Chrome. It's literally the only thing I show emotion for which is why we all settled that KHR was the best anime in the world. After spending hours in the convention, we finally left with each person holding a new plushy. Kira was holding a Hibari plushy that had him in an attack position while Mei had a Tsunayoshi plushy in an angel outfit. Typical. You already know who I got so I'm not gonna bother describing her cuteness.

Since it was late, we didn't take the bus and decided to walk instead. While we were walking, I started to tune out their voices since they were fangirl-ing about their favorite characters. I'm not a man of many words so don't expect to hear me talk and don't complain since you didn't have a problem up until now. I'm serious. If you don't believe me then go back and check cuz I'm pretty sure I haven't said a word the whole entire time. My thoughts don't count. Anyways, today turned out to be a perfect day...until this moment. I had gone ahead and crossed the street so a turned around and waited for the girls. That's when everything went in slow motion. When I turned around, I froze after Mei had tripped and dropped her stuff on the ground in the middle of the street as Kira was helping her up. Now that wasn't the reason why I froze. The reason was because a car was racing down the street towards them without any sign of stopping. A car. There was a car. A freakin moving car! Being the genius I am, I realized that I wouldn't be able to move them in time since they were frozen in fear so I did the next best thing: jump in front of them to take more of the impact. I heard Kira screaming,"Akayuki! NOOOOOOOOO!" trying to push me out of the way but I stayed in place. Ironically, my last thought when I got hit was ' I can understand why Kira is screaming but really? I just had to go deaf before dying'


	2. The Creator's Explanation

**~ Hi my awesome readers that actually kept reading instead of going to another fanfic! I just wanna say thanks for reading. I'll probably update at random times so be ready! Plz enj-**

**Kira: KiraLoveless does not own KHR**

**Me: Oh yea. I forgot to do the disclaimer, thx. Wait, How the heck did you get here?! You know what? We'll talk about this later. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

White. There's white everywhere. Oh my god it BUUUUURNS! Wait, white? Was I in heaven? What happened to the others? Are they okay? I sat up so fast it was as if I didn't just get ran over by a car. Where was Kira and Mei? I stood and looked all around where ever this place was. Panicking, I called for them," Kira, Mei?" Yea I know, so little words even when I'm panicking. It's kinda sad but who can blame me? I've only communicated with two people in my life. Suddenly, everything went black before returning to that blinding white.

I turned around when I heard someone groan. What I wasn't expecting was my friends. The size of my hand. With angel/devil wings. If I was any other person right now, I would be screaming like an old lady who just lit her hair on fire with a curling iron while a rat ran across the ground. Yes. I _that_ detailed. Kira, with newly added devil wings and tail, groaned again as she slowly gained consciousness. And when I say slowly, I mean _slowly_. When she finally opened her eyes, the first thing she did was scream while grabbing her hair,"Holy shit! I just got Akayuki killed! OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG-" before she could continue her mantra for possibly forever, I tapped her head with my finger t- Holy crap she has freakin devil horns! God dammit it HURTS! How the HELL does ONE MILLIMETER horns hurt so FU- ahem! Sorry, almost lost it there. Anyways, back Kira screaming. Hehehe *rubs head*

I tapped her head to calm her down a bit. When she finally noticed me, she opened her mouth and screamed," Akayuki! You're alive! And how the fu-" I gave her a pointed look "fudge nuggets did you get so big?!"

Hey, I'm fine with cussing so don't look at me. I just don't like it when it's said to me. Thinking of what I should say, I was about to open my mouth to answer back when another groan alerted me that Mei, with angel wings, had woken up. "Hmm? Kira, why do you look like a devil? Oh my! Akayuki you've grown so big!" I deadpanned. Is it just me or did Mei sound like an old lady?

Getting over her shock, Kira pointed at Mei accusingly," Me a devil?! Look at you! You have wings! White, feathery wings!" Knowing that this conversation was getting no where, I was about to say something until everything went black again. Seriously, why is everyone interrupting me today of all days?! I mean, I'm actually trying to talk for once!

Once again, the darkness disappeared to reveal a young teenager with long black hair and icy blue eyes. She wore a strapless flowing white dress with a blue glow to it. Realizing that she had our attention, she straightened her back with an air of maturity and spoke,"I'm known as the creator of your world and I'm here to tell you guys that you died."

...

What?

...

"Wait, wait, wait, WAIT! Are you telling me that Akayuki, Mei, and I died?!", Kira suddenly yelled out.

Automatically losing her air of maturity for a childish aura, she placed a finger on her lips in a thoughtful expression,"Well technically you two girls died while the boy was just reborn. It seems that he has the power of immortality which is why I'm here right now. You girls, on the other hand, are another story. Turns out that you guys were exposed to the power of both sides of the afterlife some time in your life! That caused your body to change even when you were not aware of it. It just so happens to unlock your power when you died and that's why you look the way you do now!" The mysterious girl smiled and clasped her hands behind her as she waited for us to process the information.

...

Wait, I'm immortal? I looked at Mei to see if she understood what the girl had said. As if understanding what I wanted, she turned to the girl and asked," Umm Miss Creator, what do you mean when Akayuki is immortal? And can you explain why we are here?"

Right away, the girl returned to her mature attitude and spoke in a serious tone," Akayuki wasn't born fully human. He had the mixed blood of the devil and God himself. Because of this, he was born with the ability to never die nor feel pain. Unable to fit in with either side, he was sent to the middle dimension, Earth. However, there was a little problem and on the way, he crashed landed into two cars that had you guys inside. At that moment, you girls were already exposed to the 'power' so you guys were instantly tied to him by your blood. Contracts can be made by mixing the contracter and contractee's blood in which you guys did in the car accident. In other words, you guys became his familiars without realizing it."

Two sofas appeared out of no where and the girl sat on one while gesturing for us to do the same with the other. She crossed her legs and continued,"Now here is the important part so I want you guys to listen carefully. First, I'll explain how to control your newly discovered powers. Mei, you are considered angel now. You're able to to heal and revive any living thing within your touch. As of now, you have the sun and earth flames. To activate your power, you need only to imagine your patient's most healthiest state and your power will automatically heal them through your touches. However, you also have the ability to do the opposite meaning that you can take away a life just as easily, so be careful alright? "

At this time, the girl took sip of tea from her cup before placing it down on the coffee table that came out of thin air. Where is she getting all these stuff?! Taking this chance, I asked a question,"Flames?" Alright, it wasn't really a question but at least I said something right? She smiled in return and answered,"As expected of a prodigy, I will get on to that topic right after this so please wait." I gave her a nod and she turned to Kira. " Kira, you are now known as a devil. Don't worry, it's not really a bad thing. Both side have an equal understanding so they're basically besties", the girl reassured Kira when she noticed that she tensed at the title. "You have the ability to control the bodies of every living thing. This also means the control over the mind. This is especially helpful if you want someone to forget something like getting caught making pranks." The girl winked at Kira who started to feel better about who she was." To activate ur power, you just have to imagine their actions or whatever you want them to think or forget. It seems that you have the wrath and storm flame."

After that, she claimed that we should have a break since she was talking too much. That said, a huge chocolate cake appeared. Did I ever mention how much I love chocolate? Well now you know. Ahhh~ the beauties of chocolate. When I finished, we went straight back to business,"Akayuki, you are very different from your friends. In a way, you are far more powerful than them, especially with you immortality intact. Long story short, you have all the flames within the attributes including the night flame. Now that I covered your individual powers, it time to explain syncing. When you sync with each other, your abilities get a huge boost in power. Plus, when you're syncing, Akayuki will be able to freely use your abilities in revival and mind control. As for your appearances, you girls have three. One is the hand sized bodies you have now. This form gives you an advantage since no one but you guys and Akayuki can see each other. Your second one is the same thing as your first except its in your original size and people can see you. The third is just your human body. The only difference is that you can't fly. Akayuki, you also have three: Your human form and the other two. In the first form, you have angel wings that are black in color. The other form gives you wing that are similar to Kira's and is white in color. Don't ask me about the colors. I had no control over it. Anyways, you can change your forms by imagining it in your head."

The girl had immediately stopped for a minute and stretched her body as Kira and Mei successfully switched into their human forms. After a few minutes, she settled down again and began to speak,"You're probably wondering why you here instead of dying right? Well, you weren't meant to die yet and your blood wouldn't allow you to anyways so I decided to transport you into another world. It's one you're quite familiar with."

"It's Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Isn't it?! My awesome intuition tells me so!" Kira jumped up after processing all the recently added information. It was a good thing they were geniuses or else they would've died from all the info. "All the talk about flames just proves it. Plz tell me I'm right. Plz plz plz plz PLZ!", Kira went down on her knees and shamelessly begged. We all sweatdropped at her actions.

"ANYWAYS!" The girl had to raise her voice over the still begging Kira,"You guys are going to Katekyo Hitm-"

"YES!" Mei was the one who interrupted this time. Realizing what she just did, she blushed and apologized.

The girl huffed before continuing," As I was saying, you guys are going to KHR so I asked my dear friends from the Vindice, Bermuda and Jadger, to train you though it won't take long since you guys are prodigies."

"..."

"Are you guys okay?"

...

WHAT!

**~ Plz review. ?**


	3. Vindice

**~Hello everyone! How you people doing? **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Mei: They can't answer you remember?**

**Me: ~oh yeah. I'm such a retard. Anyways, on with the story!**

**Kira: The retard doesn't own KHR (me: hey!)**

**Akayuki: Said the queen of retards (kira: hey!)**

Chapter 3

"So let me get this straight, Akayuki is immortal, Mei is an angel, and I'm a devil? What's more is that we're going to live in KHR with the Vindice training us?" Kira summarized the conversation so far.

"Yup!"

"We're all going to die" Kira groaned as tried to rub an oncoming headache.

"Not really. Akayuki can't die, he'll just bleed. And if you die, Mei can just revive you, but it probably won't happen since you guys can heal way faster than an average human. One cut and you'll be A-ok in thirty seconds!" The girl clapped her hand, oblivious to Kira's agony. Okay, I'm exagerating but Kira can be very dramatic about these things. Mei on the other hand, just kept smiling as she drank from a cup of tea... Where are all you people getting these stuff from?!

"Ah! They're almost here so I have to tell you about your mission!" The girl exclaimed. That got our attention. "Mission?" Mei asked while tilting her head to the side. "Oh yes, you guys have a mission. It wouldn't be fun if you didn't have any right? Anyways, your job is to protect Tsunayoshi and his guardians. When you're done training with the Vindice, they'll probably send you to Namimori a day before Reborn arrives. Oh and just to tell you know, we already sent every mafia family a message stating that three individuals called The Fallen Ones are working under the Vindice. We described your appearances as your second form. You know, the one with the wings in your normal size? Be sure to wear masks when you're in front other Mafiosi. Oh and Akayuki, your form is the dark angel one just in case your confused. By the way, you're free to change the plot, but I'd rather you not since it gives you the advantage of knowing what will happen next. Oh! They're here!" Right after the girl said that, we felt a haunting presence as black wisps began to appear.

"Are they the Fallen Ones?" A small infant baby covered with bandages spoke. Holy shit it was Bermuda! He was like my second favorite character! He soo looks cooler in real life. "Yes they are. Please take care of them and don't worry. You'd be surprised to see how powerful they really are." The girl answered without missing a beat. "We'll see about that." Another man answered. He was also covered in bandages. Nodding at Bermuda, he turned towards us and raised a hand," We are the Vindice, you can call me Jager and him Bermuda." Being the first to break out of our shocked state, I stood up and shook his hand,"Hn. Akayuki" Following after me was Mei as she just smile and said," I'm sorry, Akayuki doesn't talk so much so please forgive him. I'm Mei and the girl over there is Kira. We are considered siblings and have no surname. You should take into account that we are prodigies when training us so you know what to do."

Kira came back to planet earth when she heard her name. Turning to the bandage clad men, she put up a peace sign and said "sup" popping the 'p'. Bermuda nodded towards Kira before turning to the 'creator'. "We will be going now" "Okay. Have fun guys. Wait! I forgot to tell you guys! You guys have telepathic powers too so you can speak to each other in your minds if you want to!" the girl waved as we slowly disappeared into the black flames. The next I knew, we were in a building. Yes! No more of that stupid white! "We shall begin training now" Bermuda suddenly spoke and with that, the chains appeared.


	4. Mission START!

**~ Hello fellow Homo sapiens! I am your mas-**

**Kira: Well that was a stupid intro**

**Mei: I don't think Homo Sapiens had leaders during that time**

**Akayuki: Why are we talking about Homo Sapiens?**

**Kira: The Homo Sapien that goes by the name of KiraLoveless does not own KHR!**

**Akayuki: You didn't answer m-**

**Mei & Me: Start!**

Chapter 4

3 years later (srry but I didn't know what to write since I'm not good at fighting scenes)

Nodody's POV

"We're finally out of the black hole we call a home. I bet Bermuda-nii and Jager-nii already misses us. " A small, hand sized raven haired devil with bright emerald eyes said. Her silky black hair swaying with her movements in its pig tail styled hold with small little red horns sticking out. She wore a leather vest-like zippered shirt that stopped just above her stomach. There were two holes in the back that showed off her bat-like wings in the sun. Her tail with and arrow at the end swung around near her black knee high boots in the gentle breeze.

"Now, now. You don't need to tease our nii-chans anymore. They're not even here. And you know they're not the only ones. I bet the whole Vendicare misses us. Isn't that right, Yuki-chan? " A small angel with long blonde hair tied in a pony tail on the side of her head with a blue bow flew up towards a handsome teenage boy as she giggled. Her flowing white sleeveless dress dancing in the wind as her white feathered wings pushed her body up in the air.

The said boy walked up towards the flying girls letting them use his shoulders as a seat." Aww. Yuki-chan is ignoring his angelic sister. Didn't Little Gia-nii along with Bermuda-nii and Jager-nii get you to talk more? ~ I'll tell them you're not talking as much anymore" the devil, known as Kira, teased.

"I still don't understand why you guys call me Yuki-chan after learning the use of honorifics in Japan." The boy muttered in a monotone voice. "But Akayuki, it's more fun that way!" The little angel named Mei exclaimed, hearing what he had said. "Yuki-chan is not a name fit for a cold-hearted killer that's part of the Fallen Ones." Akayuki replied. Both girls pouted and flew to his face before saying at the same time,"We're still calling you Yuki-chan!"

Akayuki's POV

It's been a few hours since we left the Vindice. Who knew they were all dramatic when it came to us leaving? I mean, Big Pino-nii refused to let go of Kira when he heard the news. Actually, it was pretty funny since she couldn't get out of his hold and started screaming profanities. I guess we grew close to the members during our training. I don't know how that happened since they were always trying to kill us, but yea.

Mei, Kira, and I became stronger in the course of three years. We were taught to use anything, like a pencil, to kill and was able to control our flames, though it got confusing for me since I had so many. I had to train with Bemuda-nii to control my night flames and turns out, I'm like him so I can lend Kira and Mei my flame. It was pretty hard at first because once, I accidentally teleported Kira in the middle of the ocean. Good thing she had wings or else she would've been shark food. Yea, not my best works but it got better after the 215th time so it was all good...yea... Anyways, long story short, we were considered to be on par with the best hitman in the world, Reborn.

" *sigh* Why are you guys still in your first form? And the reason why I'm not answering is because people can't see you so it would be like talking to myself in public. " I changed the subject since I'm pretty sure they won't stop calling me that stupid nickname. "Oh yea! I totally forgot. Anyways, did you enroll us into Namimori? I want to finally meet my cute tunafish before the spartan baby comes." Mei squealed. "You want to see Tsuna? Psh, everyone knows Kyo-chan is hotter" Kira argued as they went into fangirl mode. Sighing, I teleported to our new apartment to change since school was starting soon. The girls changed into their human forms and put on their school uniform as well. Now all we had to do was stay inconspicuous and not let them know of our identities.

At School

"Class, we have three new students so quiet down now" the teacher called for us to come in. Kira was the first to go in before I followed with Mei tailing behind me. Right when we entered the classroom, the students went up in whispers as girls began to blush and boys had to cover their nosebleeds. Tsuna, our target, was staring out the window lost in thought while the ever oblivious Yamamoto just smiled at us.

"Who's the hot guy? His eyes are so scary it makes me shiver in fright and ohmygosh his hair! Oh I think I'm in love"

"Check out that chick over there. Her black hair and cool green eyes makes her look like a badassed hotty. That's it, I'm forming a fanclub"

"Are you kidding me? Have you seen that cute blonde over there? Her beautiful smile makes her look like an angel from heaven! I bet she's gonna be good friends with Kyoko-chan. Ahh I'm so lucky to have two angels in my class"

Ignoring the students, the teacher gestured for us to introduce ourselves. Apparently, Mei looks like an angel even in her human form. Wow. Kira stepped up and put two fingers to her forehead in a mock salute, "Sup, my name's Ochita Kira. Don't expect me to be nice to ya" I just went up with my default expression and said,"Hn. Ochita Akayuki." Squeals erupted right after that. Man those girls have lungs, though they're not as loud as Kira when I got run over by a car. Now that was like the deathbringer. When I retreated back to stand next to Kira, Mei gave everyone a warm smile and bowed, "Hello, my name is Ochita Mei. I look forward to spending this school year with you guys. And please forgive my brother for his short introduction and my sister's rude greeting."

After we finished, the teacher told us where to sit which we ignored and immediately walked up to the future Vongola Decimo and sat around him. Kira sat in front of him while Mei was behind, I sat in the desk next to him. Im surprised that Mei hasn't fainted from happiness yet. Being more of the conversationalist, Mei and Kira greeted our charge. "Hello Tsuna-san. My name is Ochita Mei, can I call you Tsu-chan?"

Surprised that we were talking to him, it took him awhile before he stuttered his reply," H-hello Ochita-san. M-my name is S-Sawada T-Tsunayoshi. Umm yes, y-you can call me that." He immediately looked down blushing madly. Mei just smiled at him. Bet she's trying to stop herself from hugging him. "Just call us by our first names since it would be confusing to call us all Ochita-san, right?" Tsuna started to protest Kira interrupted him. "Chillax dude. We're all friends here so you don't need to be so embarrassed talking to us." Kira said as she roughly patted his back which caused him to squeak. Sighing, I turned to him," Ignore her, she just has a laid back sickness. There's nothing you can do to save her." Tsuna just nervously laughed and scratched his cheek. I wouldn't blame him. How would you act if the three popular new students came up to you and claimed that they were your friends, a dame person.

"You're so mean Yuki-chan. You finally said a sentence with more than three words and it was to insult me" Kira pouted while Mei giggled at my comment. What was so funny? I was just telling the truth. The rest of the day went by as Tsuna slowly started warming up to us though t didn't help that other students were glaring and calling him Dame-Tsuna everytime we weren't near him. I don't see how he's dame, he just tripped about sixty-four times. Oh wait, I just saw his test, yup he's pretty dame. Unsurprisingly, Mei and Kyoko hit it off and started conversations about cake. The power of high metabolism. Kira just fell asleep the whole time. A few hours later, school had ended and we separated from Tsuna.

We walked towards our new home in a comfortable silence. "Tomorrow is the day it all starts huh?" Mei absentmindedly asked. Kira nodded. "Tomorrow is the day we, the Fallen Ones, begin our mission." I sighed. We leave our crazy life in Vindice for a day just to start another crazy life the day after. Why me?

**plz review~**


	5. Confession

**~ Sup peoples! I'm on a rush so I decided to put multiple chapters in for a day. I've been quite busy with all the stupid projects so I won't be updating for a few days. **

**Kira: More like sleeping the whole day and winging it at the last second. **

**Me: Le Gasp! How could you accuse me of such a thing?!**

**Kira: *rolls eyes* KiraLoveless does not own KHR. If she did... *shudders* pray. Pray for our safety. Pray for our lives. For we will die within 5 minutes of her care. **

Chapter 5

"Hurry up Kira-chan, Yuki-chan! I don't wanna miss it! Hurry up!" Mei yelled as she jumped in excitement. "Why do we have to wake up early just to see a naked Tsu-chan confess to Kyoko-chan?" Kira grumbled as she put on her tie. "But the spartan baby will be there too and I know Hibari-san will be there so come on!" Mei said as she ushered Kira out the door. I followed them out holding an extra bag."Eh? Yuki-chan why do you have an extra bag?" Kira asked when she noticed the plastic bag. Looking to the side, I answered," Tsuna is going to be naked so I brought two extra pairs of his uniform."

"Awww. Our Yuki-chan cares for the tunafish" she teased while Mei just smiled. "Shut up. Lets go if you want to make it." Realizing what I just said, Mei gasped and dragged us to the school in record time. For a fragile looking girl, she sure is strong though I should already know since we all had the same hell of a training.

"Come on, lets hide near the trees. Ah I think he's coming!" And just as she said that, there was a loud 'REBOOOOORN' coming towards the school. 3...2...1...and- whoa. Mochida sure can fly. Nice catch Yamamoto! When I turned towards Tsuna in all his underpants glory, he had already shouted his confession and Kyoko ran away. Poor girl, poor boy. We waited for Reborn to explain the deathperation bullet before coming out of our hiding spot in the trees. Tsuna noticed us and froze in shock,"Kira-san, Mei-san, Akayuki-san!" Mei went up to him and patted his shoulder,"Don't worry Tsu-chan! You still have another chance." Kira was busy trying to keep herself from laughing at his teddy bear printed boxers so I tossed him some of the clothes in the bag. Fumbling with the flying objects, he finally caught them all and looked at it before thanking me.

Mei chose this time to pretend to just notice Reborn. "Ah! What's a cute baby like you doing in this school? My name is Ochita Mei. What's your name?" "Reborn" The bell chose this time to ring causing Tsuna to run into class. Right when he disappeared out of sight, Reborn held his Leon gun at Mei's face. "The spies did not say anything about Tsuna having friends. Who are you?" Mei looked at me for confirmation and telepathically asked if i was going to explain in which I answered with a nod. Standing up, she went and stood on my left while Kira was on my right.

I took a breath and spoke in monotone,"Reborn, you do not need to know who we are, only that we are here to protect the the future Vongola Decimo with our lives. Do not worry, we will not harm the family. In fact, it is our job to protect each and every guardian Tsuna chooses to represent a certain flame attribute. " Satisfied with our answer, he lowered his gun before speaking,"It is good to know that the Fallen Ones are aiding the Vongola." Looking up from his fedora, he noticed the shocked look in our eyes and decided to humor us. "For one thing, you guys didn't think to hide your powerful aura. I can see it from a mile away. Plus, it was quite similar to mine so I was suspicious. You only proved my suspicion correct when you introduced yourself. Your surname means 'the fallen' so it was easy to figure out. It's a pleasure to meet the three who are said to be on par with me though I still wonder how you are able to have wings. I have no doubt that it is not an illusion."

"My, my. We got caught sooner than we expected. We are honored that you think so high of us to be on par with you. I trust that you will keep our identities a secret?" Mei smiled when the world's best hitman praised them. She was rewarded with a nod. "As for our appearances during jobs," Kira continued when it seemed that Mei had said what she wanted to say," That's for us to know and you to never find out." She smirked before we all left to go to class. That smirk was wiped off her face when we made it to the class. Everyone was laughing at Tsuna. Angry, I walked in and glared at everyone. The whole classroom went quiet after that. Kira stared at them before saying in a low tone," Is there anything else you would like to say to Tsu-chan?" Mei settled with comforting Tsuna while this went on.

After a few minutes, one poor brave soul stood up and stuttered when we zeroed in our glares at him,"M-Mochida-sempai wants t-to have a m-match with D- Tsuna behind the gym d-during lunch break." Sighing, I stopped glaring and turned to Tsuna. "Tsuna, you are better than that dipshit. Kick his ass for me will ya?" Tsuna started gaping at my sudden use of cursing. Mei stood up and patted my head," Sorry Tsu-chan, Yuki-chan tends to curse and talk a lot when he's mad."

"Tch. Like hell I would let the fucktard do what he-" Kira brought out a chocolate bar and handed it to me. I stared at it before taking a bite. Ahh~. Nothing beats eating chocolate in the morning. After calming down a bit, I looked at Tsuna while chewing," But seriously, you're better than him so you'll definitely win"

Gaining some courage, he thanked me before running off. I looked at Mei and Kira," I want you guys to go to Kyoko during the match. We need her to yell out an encouragement to Tsuna since that's how it worked in the anime. I'll be with Reborn on the second floor. " Kira pouted before complaining,"You get yourself two familiars and all of a sudden, you're all bossy. Hmph!" Laughing a bit, Mei pulled her arm towards the door,"Now, now. What Yuki-chan says is true so let's listen to him okay?" With that, I was left alone to walk towards the gym.

Turning to the side of the entrance, I walked up the stairs and saw that the door was unlocked. Typical. Opening it, I stood next to Reborn on the railing which overlooked everything below. We stood there in a comfortable until he broke it," What do you think of Dame-Tsuna?" Thinking for a bit, I finally opened my mouth and answered,"Tsuna has the ability draw in unique people much like his sky flames. However, he lacks self-confidence and has low self-esteem. That hurdle can easily be changed by the presence of friends who support him. His overall abilities in everything is below the level of human comprehension though I'm positive that will change with you here. In my opinion, Tsuna has all the qualities needed in a great boss, he just needs to believe that it's true." Nodding, Reborn turned to the match that had started while I was talking. Looking down, I noticed that Kira and Mei had succeeded in making Kyoko cheer for Tsuna. In that split second, Leon had transformed into a sniper that Reborn used to shoot Tsuna while saying aloud," Win with you dying will."

The next five minutes was epically hilarious. Tsuna was once again stripped down to his glorious teddy bear printed boxers. Kira instantly started rolling on the floor with tears coming out of her eyes, unable to hold in her laugh any longer. Mei was taking pictures like the fangirl she was. Mochida on the other hand, had his hair restyled by Tsuna. Today's special: Bald. Watching it on the computer was funny, but seeing it it real life made everything all the more funnier. I even gave a small laugh! During the whole comedy, I noticed a certain silver head leaning on the entrance door. Well things just got interesting.

**Plz review~**


	6. Vongola Necklaces

**~Hi guys! I finally got time to update from all the hellish projects. Who's idea was it to give students multiple projects all in one day? Ugh! Anyways, some of my friends got confused with the OCs so I'll describe them for ya.**

Akayuki:

Personality: Akayuki is the kind of person who's quiet, but hangs out with loud and annoying people. He only gives smiles for the people he is fond of, but he's never actually given a full and happy smile. He also acts as the leader of the Fallen Ones. Akayuki has the tendency to attract animals in which he befriends with instantly, through his voice. Kinda like Snow White, but a guy who kills for a living. When he's working as a Fallen One, his personality goes to a 180 turn. He talks more with a creepy smile and is basically a whole lot more bloody thirsty and sadistic.

Weapons: everything; preferred weapon: seis

Flames: All

Mei:

Personality: Mei acts as the 'mom' in the group. She's always smiling unless she's mad or upset. It's most likely the former since she usually tries to hide it when she's upset or in pain. She's the one who calms everyone down with Yamamoto, which actually is successful in stopping arguments. Mei has a liking to the arts of music. However, she mostly focuses on the piano and guitars. When she works as a Fallen One, she becomes more sadistic in ways to kill her targets.

Weapons: everything; preferred weapon: close combat revolvers

Flames: Earth, Sun, and Heavens

Kira:

Personality:Kira is the 'fight first and talk later' kind of gal. She's quick to resort to violence if her words aren't working out. In all honesty, she's like a violence magnet. Despite her violent nature, Kira loves cute thing especially kids, so she would always sing with a guitar to attract them.(That sounded stalkerish) When she works as a Fallen One, she becomes the ideal devil. She enjoys the feel of blood on her body as much as Mei loves the screams of her victims.

Weapons: everything; preferred weapon: scythes

Flames: Wrath, Storm, Hells

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

"That match was hilarious wasn't it?" Mei asked as she skipped down the road towards our home.

"Psh. Are you kidding me? The volleyball match will be much funnier. Remember the part where Tsu-chan sacrificed his manhood to block the ball?" Kira quipped as she followed Mei with her hands behind her head. I winced. I feel bad for what will happen to him. Heaven knows how much that'll hurt. When we got inside our home, a poof of sparkles erupted infront of our faces. Yes you heard me right, _sparkles_. A few seconds later, the sparkles disappeared and left behind a small box and a note. Picking up the note, I read it aloud:

_Dear my little angel, devil, and immortal,_

_ I just found out that Heaven and Hell decided to support you guys and lend you their powers. Well actually, you already had the powers so basically it just means your abilities got stronger. Anyways, Mei, your heavens flame is white while, Kira , your hells flame is a mixture off red and black. Akayuki, you got both since you're a mix. No offense. Besides that, you got the the box right? Well, there are ten necklaces in it. I was thinking that you fuse your now strongest flames into it and give it to the guardians. Your guys' flames have protection properties, so it'll keep them from dying. I'm kinda busy right now. One of my fellow creators are having trouble with the manga version of this anime. I have to go so I'll send a letter soon. Take care!_

_- Your world's creator_

After I finished reading, Kira opened the box and pulled out an orange necklace. It had an orange oval gem with the Vongola insignia inside of it. Looking inside of the box, there were necklaces with the same design with their own respective colors: orange, red, blue, yellow, green, purple, two indigos, red-ish black, white, and one with half black and half white. Nodding at the other two, I slowly transferred some of my flames into the small gem. We repeated this process with the others until there was no more.

"When do you think we should give it to them?" Mei asked. I turned to her and answered,"We should give it to a guardian after they have proven themselves during the ring conflict. Though we'd have to find a way to make them wear it everywhere they go."

"We should ask Reborn to make them do it after we give it away." Kira suggested. I nodded in agreement.

"Well that's settles it. Umm... Yuki-chan?" I turned to Mei as she started fidgeting "Can you sing for us before we sleep?" Hearing what she had said, Kira turned and faced me,"Yuki-chan. Please? We haven't heard your beautiful voice in a long time. You always refused when we were at Vindice." Sighing, I guided them towards the living room couch before sitting down myself. Looking at the two beaming girls who magically took out an acoustic guitar (Kira) , I took a breath before letting all my tension go:

_I never meant to be the one_

_Who kept you from the dark_

_But now I know my wounds are sewn_

_Because of who you are_

_I will take this burden on and become the holy one_

_But remember that I am human_

_And I'm bound to sing this song_

I stopped as Mei began to sing with her soft voice.

_So hear my voice_

_Remind you not to bleed_

_I am here_

_A savior_

_Will be there when you are feeling alone, oh_

_A saivior_

_For all that you do_

_So you live freely without their harm_

As Mei's voice faded, Kira sang in a deep yet gentle tone

_So here I write my lullaby_

_To all the lonely ones_

_Remember as you learn to try_

_To be the one you love_

_So I can take this pen_

_And teach you how to live_

_What is left unsaid_

_The greatest gift I give_

Singing together, we created a perfect harmony.

_So hear my voice_

_Remind you not bleed_

_I am here_

_A savior_

_Will be there when you are feeling alone, oh_

_A savior_

_For all that you do_

_So you live freely without their harm_

Mei and Kira stopped singing as I went to the next verse.

_A savior_

_Will be there when you are feeling alone, oh_

_A savior_

_For all that you do_

_So you live freely without their harm_

_When I hear your cries_

_Praying for light_

_I will be there_

_When I hear your cries_

_Praying for life_

_I will be there_

_I will fight_

_I will always be there_

I closed my eyes before opening them to look at the two most important people in my life. Mei smiled warmly at me while Kira patted my head. After a minute of silence, Kira got up and stretched,"Gokudera will be coming tomorrow so we should go to sleep and get the rest we'll probably lose in a few day. And Akayuki? Thanks. I needed to hear the song." With that, she walked into her room. Mei got up and hugged me before going to her own room. Getting up, I walked to a window and stared at the stars. The only source of light coming from the moon. "Who will be our savior? Who would accept our true selves as angels and devils and nota use the power?"


	7. A Bomber Freak

**~ Sup people! Since I haven't updated in a few days before my other chapter, I made this one longer as an apology. Yes, I know. I'm too over dramatic about tardiness. Well, who cares. And if you do care, deal with it. :)**

Chapter 7

"Class! We have a new transfer student. He was studying abroad in Italy until now, his name is... Gokudera Hayato"

A silver headed boy entered the class. He wore his uniform shirt unbuttoned, showing off a red t-shirt and a silver dog tag. He had numerous amounts of rings and chains on his body making him look badassed with his scowl. Immediately, the class went up in murmurs.

"Isn't he hot?"

"On top of that he's moved from another country"

Kira turned around and nodded at me while Mei shot me a knowing smile. Gokudera walked up to a dazed Tsuna and knocked over his desk. A tick mark appearing on her head, Kira stood up and yelled at him,"What the hell man!" Gokudera just tched before walking to his desk two seats behind me. All the while, the teacher uselessly tried to calm the class down. Kira helped Tsuna up and patted his back before returning to her seat. The rest of the period was boring with the exception of a squirming Tsuna and a Gokudera glaring full blast.

An hour later, class had ended and students piled out the the classroom. Yamamoto and some other students walked up to Tsuna as we waited on the side. He tapped Tsuna on the shoulder before saying,"We're counting on you Tsuna"

Tsuna looked up in confusion,"C-counting on me for..."

"The volleyball tournament, of course!" Yamamoto flashed him a grin. Ignoring the rest of the conversation, I turned to my friends now-turned sisters and spoke,"You guys go on ahead. I'll follow him when he looks for Reborn." Nodding at me, the two left just as Yamamoto and his friends finished talking to Tsuna. A few minutes later, Tsuna ran out of the classroom while I silently followed him. Stopping near a fire hydrant, I leaned on a wall facing said object. Not noticing me at all, Tsuna looked around before calling out,"Reborn! Reborn! Weird, I thought he was supposed to be keeping eye on me wherever I went."

Not a second later, a smell of coffee coming from the fire hydrant wafted through the air. Realizing the source of the smell, Tsuna put his head against the metal. Immediately, the fire hydrant opened, slamming Tsuna's face to the ground. "Ciaossu. I'm having my coffee break now."

"Why are you in there?!" Tsuna screamed out in shock.

"I have secret hiding places all over the school. "

"When did you have time to do that?" Remembering what he came for, he turned back to Reborn,"Oh right, never mind that. Shoot me with the Dying Will bullet! I have the volleyball tournament next. I have to look good in front of Kyoko-chan."

"I can shoot you but you'll die."

"Yeah, I'll die" Tsuna said happily before realizing what he had just said.

"If you don't have any regrets when you are hit by the dying will bullet, you won't revive. Do you think someone like you who's gotten so overconfident after all the flattery will have any regrets?" Reborn explained as he sipped on his cup of coffee.

"0h right. So that means... The Dying Will bullet is useless!" Tsuna said before screaming in panic.

Leon turned into a gun as Reborn pointed him at Tsuna,"Do you still want to try? If you're lucky, you'll die without pain"

"N-No way!" Tsuna shouted, putting his hands in front of himself as a way of protection.

Leon turned back into a chameleon and crawled onto Reborn's fedora. "Then good luck, hero." The fire hydrant closed before Tsuna could say anything else. Thinking that it was time I revealed my presence, I spoke,"You know, you don't really have to look good in front of everyone."

Tsuna shrieked in surprise before replying,"A-Akayuki-san! U-Uh. What do you mean?"

"You don't have to look good in front of everyone" I repeated. "Does it really matter if people call you Dame-Tsuna? Does it matter if you lose? No one will laugh if they see someone who's using all their strength and will. And even if they do, your friends are here for you. We would never laugh at you. Well... Kira would probably laugh at you, but that's just how she is." Laughing nervously for a minute, he gave me a warm and sunny smile and said a thank you. I in turn gave him my own rare smile. Smiling even wider, he waved and ran ahead.

"You should smile more. It looks good on you."

I immediately stopped smiling and turned towards the voice. Reborn sat there sitting on the windowsill. "Smiling is a way to show emotion. Unless the person I am smiling to is important, I find no use in such an action." I answered.

Reborn smirked,"So Tsuna is important to you?"

I huffed and picked Reborn up before cradling him in my arms. I'm surprised he didn't oppose such an action. The walk towards the gym was silent before I looked down at him and spoke," Tsuna is the sky. Not only that, he was born with the purest of flames. The only reason why he hadn't discovered his power earlier is because Vongola Nono sealed it so Tsuna would have a normal life. However, even that would not change his destiny. I will only tell you this, Reborn, my destiny is intertwined with his. This was decided the day he was born." Technically, I'm exaggerating but hey, it sounded pretty cool right?

"Born with the purest of flames?" Reborn questioned. Whoops. Didn't mean to let that slip. Looking up, I picked up my pace. "It seems I let a slip during my answer." I sighed, Kira and Mei are soo going to kill me if they found out what I'm doing right now. "What is said cannot be undone so there is no point in beating around the bush. I will tell you this, but you must keep it a secret from the others." I waited for Reborn to nod before continuing. "Tsuna was born with the purest of sky flames. In fact, it rivals the purity of Vongola Primo's. Though Tsuna is still unable to manifest his own flames, when he does, he will be unstoppable. Through your training, that is." I felt Reborn smirking after my last comment. "That is all I can tell you until the time is right to reveal everything."

Satisfied with my answer, he made himself comfortable in my arms. I wonder how he's not embarrassed with this action, especially when he's technically a grown man. As if reading my thoughts (though I know he just read my facial expressions) he answered with a "Because I'm the worlds number one hitman." Eh. Sounds legit.

After the talk, we entered the second floor of the gym, over-looking the floor below. The first set had just ended and Tsuna's teammates were reprimanding him. I set Reborn on the ground. Knowing what would happen next, I internally winced. Poor, poor Tsuna. May you find happiness down _there_. I was brought out of my musings when I heard Reborn say,"Seems that you understand now" which was quickly followed by two gun shots. A few seconds later, Tsuna went up in the air as Reborn explained the properties of the Jump bullet. Everything went in slow motion after that. Tsuna was slowly going higher. The opponent made contact with the ball. The ball was moving. Moving closer to Tsuna. But Tsuna was too high. It was getting closer. Closer. Closer. And it became friends... With his manhood. Everyone guy in the gym groaned in sympathy for Tsuna. Poor, poor tunafish.

"I can't believe he would sacrifice a man's most valuable part just to block the ball!...Awesome! That's proof of his strength!" Sasagawa Ryohei yelled out, breaking the silence. Well said Ryohei, well said. I commend you for your heartwarming, yet stupid words. The rest of the game went by quickly and class 1-A won. Everyone started congratulating them.

"Yamamoto Takeshi. His competence in athletics and his popularity are definitely a necessity for this family. It's good they became friends" Reborn said with calculating eyes.

"Hn"

I spotted Kira and Mei talking Kyoko and communicated telepathically with them.

'_Kira, Mei. Did Gokudera challenge Tsuna yet?'_

_'Ah! Yuki-chan, he just did so you better come or you'll miss the fight.'_

_'Yeah, did you see Tsuna's face when he got hit by the ball? His face was like o3o. Pft- BWAHAHAHA_'

I growled at Kira's comment. _'Shut up'_

When we made it outside, we greeted with a large scaled explosion. Reborn's voice rang out through the dust. "It's said that Gokudera Hayato can hide bombs in any part of his body. In other words, he's a human bomb."

"My other name is Hurricane Bomb Hayato. Brace yourself." Right after he had said that, Gokudera lit up some of his bombs and started chucking them at Tsuna.

Being the-not-so-smart-but-smart person he was, Tsuna ran for his life dodging the incoming projectiles.

"This is the end of the tenth. Double Bomb!" Tch-ing, Gokudera followed up by throwing double the bombs. Panicking, Tsuna tried putting the dynamite sticks out with his bare hands, but ended up getting burned. *sigh* Everyone knows that you can't put out a lit dynamite stick with your hands. Ok, maybe not _EVERYONE_, but you get the point. I looked up at my sisters and saw that they were missing. I probably should look them... Nah, they can take of themselves.

BAM!

I turned my attention to Reborn who was holding a smoking Leon-gun. Then I turned to Tsuna in all his naked glory. Wow, he should really stop wearing star patterned boxers. Not that I'm complaining, the teddy bear ones were more embarrassing. Ahem! Back to the fight. I looked around the area. Where was Yamamoto? He's supposed to be here by now. Was there a change in the plot?

"REBORN! Extinguish fires with my Dying Will!" Tsuna shouted on the top of his lungs before proceeding to put out the dynamites. Seeing that his explosives were put out, he took out triple the amount of bombs, but it was too much to hold so he ended up dropping one. In his shock, he accidentally dropped the rest of his bombs all around him. Accepting his fate, he closed his eyes before opening them again to see Tsuna trying to put them all out. Key word: _trying_. Looking closely, I realized that Tsuna wasn't going to make it. Letting a white light engulf me, I turned into my dark angel form and flew straight towards the two endangered teenagers. Standing in front of them, I spread my black wings around them like a shield. I cursed my stupidity when Gokudera gapped at my appearance. Fixing him a 'don't you dare say a thing about this or else you'll die a slow and painful death' look, I braced myself as the bombs detonated. Luckily, Tsuna had his eyes closed the entire time.

Making sure there were no more bombs, I quickly returned to my human form in a flash of light before checking my wounds. My body was covered in small cuts and bruises, but I couldn't feel a thing. Hmm. Must be an immortal thing. After analyzing myself, I turned to check if the others had sustained any injuries. Suddenly, Gokudera sprang up and bowed down to Tsuna while saying," Juudaime, I'll follow you until the end of this Earth! Ask whatever you want of me!"

Tsuna 'HIED' in confusion.

Reborn jumped off from his perch and into my arms before explaining,"The one who loses becomes the winner's subordinate, that is this family's rule." While he was saying this, I suddenly felt a surge of powerful sun flames coming from Reborn crawl up my body, healing my small injuries. I gave a small smile at the kind gesture even though I would've been healed in like one minute because of my superhuman healing abilities. Either way, thank you Reborn.

"Rule?" Tsuna asked, getting even more confused.

Gokudera looked down in shame,"Actually, I never had the desire to become the tenth. I just wanted to see if Juudaime really had the strength to become a suitable boss. "

Tsuna softened his face,"Gokudera-kun"

Gokudera suddenly looked up with sparkles in his eyes,"But you proved me wrong! You are much more than I expected! You even risked you like to save me," he spared me a glance," even though I was you enemy! As Gokudera Hayato, I will give you my life!"

Tsuna started panicking, making hand motions to stop,"B-But that's troubling. Can't we just be regular classmates?"

Hardening his eyes, he glared at Tsuna, scaring him shitless," I won't let you do that." I almost sighed at their antics. Poor Tsuna, he can't even say no because of Gokudera's shit eating glare.

"Good job Tsuna." Reborn interrupted, reminding me that he was still in my arms. But seriously, where is Yamamoto? "It's because of your strength that Gokudera became your subordinate. You pass for today." Reborn continued as he took out a black notebook. Right at that moment, three unfortunate seniors came up and started insulting Tsuna.

"That underwear guy is such a loser!" The trio erupted in laughter. His hair shadowing his face, Gokudera said in a low voice,"Looks like its time to make myself useful."

"W-What?" Tsuna stated questioningly.

Gokudera slowly pulled out some dynamite sticks from nowhere,"I'll totally annihilate them."

Understanding what was happening, he tried to stop him,"Wait! Y-You don't need to!" Gokudera just ignored him. Five minutes later, I sighed as I healed the bodies with my sun flames before dragging them behind a bush. Reborn and Tsuna had already left. Sighing again, I dusted off invisible dust off my pants and walked towards the school gates with my bag. Now that I think about it, where's Mei and Kira? They disappeared during the fight. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I noticed a figure leaning on the gates. Coming closer, the figure turned out to be Gokudera so I walked up to him. "Gokudera, do you need something?"

Looking straight into my eyes, he bowed down,"Thank you for saving my life along with Juudaime's. I shall always be in your debt Yuki-sama!" Taken by surprise, I just dumbly nodded at him. "Yuki-sama, if I may. I would like to ask you a question." Gokudera asked nervously. I nodded for him to continue. Taking a deep breath, he look up at me,"Are you a guardian angel UMA sent to protect Juudaime?"

I stared at him blankly before chuckling, causing the teen to blush. I gave him a sly smile,"Yes, you can consider me as a guardian angel watching over the sky and all that protect it... Hayato" Flashing him another small smile, I walked towards my home. I looked towards the setting sun. "A guardian angel huh?"


	8. A Changed Plot?

**~ Hiya people! I just wanna tell you guys that I'll be making my chapters longer so I'll be updating every week... Starting with the next chapter. **

**Kira: There'd be no point if the story sucks**

**Mei: Kira! KiraLoveless' story is great! Don't be rude. **

**Me: Yea, Kira, don't be rude. **

**Akayuki: *sigh* Kiraloveless does not own KHR. **

**Me: Aww. You don't need to rub it in Yuki-chan~**

**Akayuki: *ignores***

**Me: *goes to emo corner and grows mushrooms***

Chapter 8

When I returned home, I was expecting a quiet home with his sisters sleeping in their rooms. What I wasn't expecting was a smug looking Kira being reprimanded by Mei in her "mom mode" as we like to call it. I stepped into the living room to hear what they were talking about.

"Kira! Don't ignore me. You know you weren't supposed to fight Hibari-san! You even made us miss the fight with Tsu-chan and Gokudera-kun. "

Upon my entrance, Kira's face lit up as she practically threw herself at me,"Yuki-chan, you're back!"

"Don't you dare change the subject missy!"

I snorted,"Mei, you would make a great mom some day" she glowered at me before changing the subject. Hypocrite. "Anyway, Kira! You should feel guilty for your actions!"

"Whaaat? But I didnt get to fight him when Tsuna confessed to Kyoko-chan since he wasnt there like he was supposed to in the plot. And I even got Kyo-chan to call us omnivores and that's a miracle in itself! You should be thanking me!" Kira whined childishly. Mei just sighed before dropping the topic. I thought for a bit before turning to face them. "Speaking of the plot. Yamamoto wasn't there during the fight like he was supposed to."

"Eh? What do you mean Yamamoto wasn't there? I saw him practicing in the baseball field." Mei said as she put a finger to her lips.

"Hmm. A change in the plot? What other plot would there be besides the anime?" Kira said as she stroked her imaginary beard. Seconds later, realization hit me,"Oh no"

Mei turned to me,"What is it Yuki-chan?" I turned to her with a serious face."There is another plot. However, in the manga, Yamamoto-" Mei gasped when she understood what I meant. "Yamamoto-san tries to commit suicide after sustaining an injury." Kira continued after me.

Calming down, I patted both of their heads before speaking," We don't know when it'll happen, so we have to be alert. When it happens, I want you guys to stand below the roof and catch him if he falls. Tsuna will probably fall with him so wear your masks. I'll go to the roof and try to keep him from jumping if I can. That's the best we can do for now." Patting their heads one more time, I headed into my room, but before I could, Kira had pulled on my hand. "Yuki-chan can you sing for us again? Your voice calms me." Looking into her eyes, I sighed before sitting down. Stupid puppy dog eyes. When I find out who created it, I'll kill 'im. "I'll tell you now that it'll probably be depressing" I warned them before closing my eyes and taking a deep breath:

_The gates of heaven were locked shut_

_The pits of hell, they were all filled up_

_And I fear I don't belong here, yeah_

_They might call me a sinner_

_A walking flame from the fire that burns_

_Disappear, you don't belong here, yeah_

_The church of fear_

_The church of failure_

_The church of fools_

_So call me a nothing_

_Call me a something_

_Treat me cruel_

_Hey!_

_Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh_

_We don't belong here, we don't belong here_

_Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh_

_We don't belong here_

_It's the anthem of the underground _

_So get back up when they push you down_

_We're singing_

_Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh_

_We don't belong here, we don't belong_

_Who can hear a march of the rejects_

_Line up a parade of the defects_

_Can I hear, we don't belong here_

_So rise from the darkness_

_Eyes of the dismissed _

_Hearts of the used_

_Show me your worst_

_Show me your cursed _

_Tell me the truth_

_Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh_

_We don't belong here, we don't belong here_

_Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh_

_We don't belong here_

_It's the anthem of the underground_

_So get back up when they push you down_

_We're singing_

_Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh_

_We don't belong here, we don't belong _

_The gates of heaven were locked_

_Shut the pits of hell, they were all filled up_

_And I fear I don't belong here_

_When your alone_

_We don't belong_

_I don't belong_

I opened my eyes as I sung the last notes of the song. I smiled sadly at them when they shot me looks. "It's just a song. No need to overreact guys" Mei searched my face trying to determine if I was lying. Not finding what she was looking for, she smiled at me. Kira just hugged me. I smiled at their actions. I should probably stop singing kinda depressing songs if this keeps up.

"Hey Yuki-chan, I think we should start going to Tsuna's house in the morninging." Mei tapped her chin. "I mean, most of the things happen in the morning right?" I nodded in a silent agreement as I carried Kira, who fell asleep hugging me, to her room.

**Yeah, I know. Crappy right? I promise to make the next chapter better!**


	9. Cows and Poison

~** It's the long awaited Chapter! Ohmygosh it took forever to do since my siblings kept singing loud karaoke in my room. Jeezes, they didn't even let me sleep!**

**Kira: Stop being such a drama queen. **

**Akayuki: So the Queen of Retards became friends with the Drama Queen?**

**Me&Kira: Shut up! *throws knife***

**Akayuki: *ducks and throws darts back at them* Bullseye!**

**Mei: KiraLoveless does not own KHR... Are they dead?**

**Akayuki: Nah. You can't kill idiots. They just keep coming back... like rabbits.**

Chapter 9

It was a sunny morning, the birds were chirping, Ryohei was screaming 'EXTREME', and I was snoring.

"YUKI-CHAN, WAKE UP! WE HAVE TO PICK UP TSU-CHAN!" Kira screamed into a megaphone. In the distance, you could hear Ryohei screaming how the extreme voice was extremely extreme to the extreme. Me on the other hand, chucked a pillow at Kira's face. Twice.

"YUKI-CHAN, I SAID WAKE UP YOU FREAKIN LAZY ASS!" Kira once again yelled into a megaphone. Wait, where did she get that?

Out of pillows, I threw my bedside lamp at her which she dodged. "Fuck off! I can't you see I'm trying to sleep! Your loud ass mouth probably woke up the whole neighborhood! I swear I will tear your limbs off in the most painful way and feed it to the sharks! Better yet, I'll just give it to Squalo!"

Somewhere in the Varia headquarters, a certain white haired assassin sneezed.

"What?! Squalo would be happy to have my limbs. And Squalo isn't a shark, his friends are! Meeeeii! Yuki-chan is giving me an attitude," Kira whined as I glared at her. It was fucking five in the morning!

"Now, now. You can't complain about Yuki-chan's attitudes in the morning. We both know it's in his blood." Mei oh-so-kindly said. I glared at her too. Now you must be confused about what's going on. Wondering why I'm cussing at Kira at five in the morning because of her stupid ways to wake people up. And why I'm so fucking grouchy at five a.m. in the first place. There is only one one sentence I can say to explain it all. My blood type is AB. Yes, I know. Shocker right? Out of all the blood types I could've been born with, I was born with AB. Moving on.

I sat there glaring at the two (mostly Kira) girls. My red eyes boring into green and blue irises. Said owner of the emerald irises shivered under my gaze, causing me to smirk. Serves her right.

Sighing, Mei dug around her apron until she found what she was looking for. A chocolate bar..._A chocolate bar!_ My eyes followed it as my body stood still. Smiling in amusement, Mei handed me the holy item. Gingerly taking it from her hands, I slowly opened it before taking a bite into the heavenly goodness. After a few minutes, I started to calm down and looked up at the girls,"Urgh. You know how I hate mornings"

Kira shook her head before muttering,"You got that right" and walked out. Mei smiled at me,"Yuki-chan, hurry up and change so we can eat breakfast before going to Tsu-chan's house." I nodded before getting up. When I entered the kitchen, my omelette was already on a dish so I sat down next to Kira and ate my food. Finishing my breakfast, I placed our plates into the sink while Kira washed them. Picking up our school bags, we set off to Tsuna's home. It was such a convenience that everyone lived near each other. No wonder why the characters 'coincidentally' bumped into each other all the time. Standing in front of the Sawada household, Mei rang the doorbell. As expected, Tsuna's mom opened the door. "Ahh. Who might you kids be?"

Mei smiled warmly and bowed,"Hello, Sawada-san. We are Tsu-chan's friends. These two are Ochita Kira and Ochita Akayuki. My name is Ochita Mei. May we please come in?"

Tsuna's mom opened the door wider,"My, my. Tsu-kun has such pretty and handsome friends! Please call me Mama and do come in! Tsu-kun is in his room studying with his tutor. "

Thanking her, we all entered the house and went up the stairs. Just before I was about to put my hand on the doorknob, an explosion sounded. Waiting for a minute, I opened the door to see Tsuna and Reborn who was holding a lever to detonate yet another bomb. I looked at him and said "Yo" before inviting myself in with the others. Wow, only Tsuna's clothes are ruined because of the explosion. Everything else looks normal. Heh. The wonders of anime.

"A-Akayuki-san, Kira-san, M-Mei-san! What are you guys doing here?!" Tsuna yelled in surprise.

I situated myself on his bed before answering,"Don't mind us and continue what you were doing and didn't they tell you to call me Yuki?" Unsure, he looked like he was going to say something until something caught his attention. I looked out the window and saw Lambo sitting on a tree branch. Oh yeah, Lambo and Bianchi appears today. I heard Mei's voice in my head.

_'Yuki-chan, should we ignore him like Reborn and not interfere?'_

_'Yes'_

_'Ok'_

_'What! But he's a cute kid!'_

I turned to Kira and deadpanned while she pouted.

'_Lambo may be cute, but he's loud and annoying. Ignore him'_

_'Awww. Fine, I'll try my best to ignore the cutie pie'_

I inwardly gagged. Talk about a change in personality. Mei took out a book and read it while Kira started strumming on a guitar she got out of nowhere. I just went over to Reborn and looked over Tsuna's work.

"What!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"You're supposed to use this formula here." Reborn said, purposefully ignoring the cow-like child.

"Wait! Hey, Reborn! Look there!" Tsuna pointed at Lambo. Being the failure he was, Lambo tried shooting at Reborn but fell from the tree instead. Tsuna scrambled to the window to make sure the kid was okay. Seconds later, Lambo barged into the room,"Long time no see, Reborn! It's me! Lambo!"

"Uwah! He came inside!" No Tsuna, a pig flew through the window. "Reborn, do you know him?"

Sighing for the millionth time, I looked up at Tsuna,"Tsuna, you have to learn this formula. Otherwise you'll fail... Are you even listening?"

"Not you too A-Yuki-san! Kira-san? Mei-san?" He turned to see that they were totally ignoring the cow child too.

Angry that he was being ignored, Lambo jumped at Reborn,"Hey! Don't ignore me! I'll beat you down!" Kira looked like she was going to stop him, but it was too late. Reborn smacked him into a wall, causing a crack to form. Tsuna sweatdropped. Slowly getting up, he started talking to himself. "Ow...I must have tripped on something" Denial much?

"I, Lambo, the Bovino Family's five-year-old hitman, tripped!" Lambo said as snot started to drip from his nose. "I, Lambo, who loves to eat grapes and candy! My fated rival, Reborn, tripped me!" No Lambo. He sucker punched you. Automatically stopping his tears, he smiled and moved towards Reborn. "So once again: Hey Reborn!"

"Try to solve this problem using the previous formula" Reborn was still ignoring him. "Stop slacking off and get the formula right this time, Tsuna" I added before yawning.

"Eh? You guys are still ignoring him?!" Tsuna said in disbelief.

"Got to hold it in..." Lambo held in his tears and took out a pink gernade from his hair. "Ta-da!" Pulling the pin, Lambo chucked it at Reborn, only for him to reflect it back at him and out the window. Poor tree, it'll die for no reason.

...

BOOM!

...

"Let's move on to the next problem" Reborn said while flipping a page in the math book.

"Y-You didn't have to be that mean. Don't you know him?" Tsuna stuttered.

Reborn looked to the side,"Nope, never met him."

"Huh?"

"Anyways, the Bovino Family is considered small-time by Mafia standards." A spotlight shined on him "I don't associate with that lower echelon crowd."

"Reborn! Don't talk about the mafia in front of others!" Tsuna scolded. Reborn didn't answer. Getting rid of the awkward silence, Mei clapped her hands. "Anyways, we have to get to school so hurry along!"

After Tsuna got dressed, we walked to school. Reborn had stayed behind this time. We all noticed Lambo clinging onto Tsuna's pant leg except the boy himself. How could anybody not notice that? A few blocks from the school, a person on a bike stopped in front of us and took of their helmet. I easily recognized it to be Bianchi. "Here, help yourself." She said as she tossed a soda can towards Tsuna. Before he could catch it, Kira smacked it to the ground with her school bag. "Oops. Sorry Tsuna. Didn't mean to do that."

He waved her off,"It's fine." Before he could say anything else, purple fumes came out of the spilled can. An unlucky crow near by was caught in it and instantly died. Falling right next to Tsuna. Well that was gross. Without another word, I pulled the trio towards school before any of us got bitten to death by a certain skylark I've been avoiding. When we made it to class, I opened the door to see Hayato's face. "Good morning Juudaime, Yuki-sama!" I immediately slammed the door shut the door. Tsuna and Mei sweatdropped. Kira just snorted. Realizing what I just did, I reopened the door and apologized,"Sorry Hayato, you caught me by surprise." Switching from his sad puppy dog face to a happy one, he continued." No it's fine, Yuki-sama!"

Coming out from behind me, Tsuna said, "G-Gokudera-kun. Please don't call me that."

Straightening his back, Hayato replied, "No. the boss is the boss."

"But..."

Yamamoto came up and put his arm around Tsuna's shoulder. "Are you guys playing a mafia game? Can I play?"

Hayato scowled and yelled out,"Get your arm off Juudaime this instant, baseball-freak!"

Yamamoto just grinned. But it looked somehow different. It was missing something. More hollow. No happiness at all. It was More pained and fake. "Fake" I unconsciously whispered. He looked at me weird. "Did you say something, Yuki-chan?" Realizing I said it aloud, I shook my head and went into my default expression. Mei and Kira heard me from behind and tensed at what it meant.

"Do you mind moving out of the way?" A voice said. I turned around and saw Kyoko with Hana.

"Good morning Tsuna-kun." Kyoko greeted.

Tsuna rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "K-Kyoko-chan, good morning."

"So is this boy your little brother?" Kyoko asked, pointing at Tsuna's leg. Looking down, Lambo was still hanging onto the poor piece of fabric. I could feel Kira supressing the urge to just pick him and hug him to death.

Tsuna lifted his leg, "Hieee! Since when?!"

"What is that thing?" Hayato asked as he stared at the cow child. For a fellow genius, that sure was a stupid question.

"It's cute" Yamamoto said with another fake smile. I looked at him in worry (behind the default expression) because of his false expression and the fact that he called Lambo cute... Eh. Kyoko squatted down to Lambo's height. "How old are you, little fella? What's your name?"

Hana put her hand on her hips, "Isn't it a bad idea to bring him to school?"

"N-No! He isn't..." Tsuna tried to explain. Suddenly, the students beagan whispering as they separated to the side, revealing the one and only Hibari.

"I-I'm sorry! I'll return him!" Tsuna ran away in panic. The others quickly followed after him while Yamamoto stayed behind. I spared a quick glance at Hibari and held his gaze before running after Tsuna. I arrived just in time for Lambo to pull the trigger on the ten-year-bazooka.

POOF!

The pink smoke cleared to reveal the adult Lambo. He had wavy black hair instead of an afro and a lightning tatoo was found under his eye. Closing one of his eyes, he looked up, "Man, for crying out loud... It's been a while, young tenth-generation Vongola boss."

"W-Who are you?" Tsuna asked.

"This guy looks familiar..." Hayato said to himself. Yes Hayato, not only is he familiar, your sister wants to kill him.

Lambo turned towards me, Kira, and Mei. "Kira-nee, Mei-nee! Do you recognize me?" Well I feel appreciated.

"My, my. You've grown so tall. And handsome too." Mei said as she patted adult Lambo's head. Again, is it just me or did Mei sound like a mom?

"See! He still looks cute even when he grew older! You've grown so much haven't you? I bet bet girls are falling for you left and right!" Kira said as she glomped him in a big bear hug. Enter: Mommy #2. Adult Lambo chuckled. "I forgot you like kids back then" Kira blushed before pouting. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Smiling, he turned to me. "Yuki-nii. You still look the same after so many years! Well, that's not really surprising because of _that_, but yea." So he _did _notice me. I gave a small laugh before ruffling his hair. It seems I told them my secret in the future. "I hope you're taking care of our family. It's good to see you... Lambo"

"Hieee! W-What's that?!" Tsuna screamed in shock. Whoops, I totally forgot about him. Lambo got up before putting two fingers to his forehead in a mock salute, "Thank you for taking care of me ten years ago. I'm Lambo the Crybaby."

"W-What's that?" Tsuna repeated. "The Ten-Year Bazooka, huh?" Reborn mused. Tsuna turned to Reborn, "What's the Ten-Year Bazooka?"

"A weapon that's been in the Bovino Family for many generations." Reborn explained. Lambo continued, "Anyone shot by the Ten-Year Bazooka will switch places with his ten-years-older self. But only for five minutes."

"No way! This sharp-looking guy is the same Lambo?!" Tsuna stared. Lambo walked up to Reborn. "Yo Reborn. Didn't recognize me did you? But I'm Lambo, the guy you used to ignore. " We all sweatdropped when we saw Reborn petting Leon as if Lambo wasn't talking to him. Trying not to be shaken, Lambo shadowed his green eyes with his wavy black hair. "Good grief. I guess I'll have to resort to brute force. I'll show you how much ten years has changed me." Taking out two yellow horns, adult Lambo placed them on the sides of his head. "Thunder Set! My horn carry a million volts."

"What?! No way!" Tsuna shouted, not believing what he was just told.

"Die, Reborn!... Electrico Cornada!" Adult Lambo yelled out before charging at Reborn. Me, Kira, and Mei sighed, knowing what would happen next. Leon changed into a green cane and Reborn used him to wack adult Lambo's head before he made contact. Lambo scrunched his face, "Hold... It... In" not being able to handle the pain, he ran away crying. Tsuna sweatdropped. He hadn't changed at all.

Lunch time

We all gathered at the roof to eat our lunch.

"Man, this morning was a mess. I even got yelled at for being late for class" Tsuna sighed.

"And when you were just helping a lost kid..." Yamamoto said with a 'grin'. I stayed quiet. Kira had gone off to fight Hibari since she was bored and Mei had followed her. Again. I'm such a loner.

"Why did you follow us here like its perfectly natural, baseball freak?" Hayato growled. Yamamoto turned to him before looking up at the sky, "It fine right? Lunches taste better when you eat it under the blue sky."

"Yea, you're right." Tsuna agreed as he opened his bento. Purple fumes started drifting out of the container. Three crows happening to fly over the fumes, fell down as they slowly suffocated. We all looked at the bento and saw purple food with bugs inside.

"Th-This is..." Hayato stuttered.

"You shouldn't eat that. One bite will send you to heaven." Reborn informed. Like that wasn't obvious. Who in their right mind would eat purple food with bugs in it?

"Reborn!" Tsuna looked up at said baby. Reborn turned to the entrance of the roof. "Come out. I know you're there, Bianchi." The door opened to reveal the magenta haired beauty.

"Whah! The lady from earlier/Aniki!" Tsuna and Hayato said at the same time. Tsuna turned to Hayato, "Sh-She's your sister?!" Tsuna asked, taken by surprise. Hayato collapsed to the ground as Bianchi got closer to us. Poor, guy. He must be suffering.

"It's been a while, Hayato." Bianchi greeted her younger brother. She looked up at Reborn who stared at her, "Cioassu, Bianchi."

Blushing like a school girl, she played with her hair, "Reborn! I've come for you, Reborn. Lets work big hits together again. You belong in the dangerous and thrilling underworld."

"I made it clear, Bianchi. My job is to train Tsuna." Reborn replied.

"My poor little Reborn... So unless the tenth-generation boss dies from an unfortunate accident, you'll never be free, right?" Bianchi said as she pointed at Tsuna, totally ignoring the fact that Reborn had refused her. Hey, didn't your moth-uh father teach you that pointing is bad?

"Huh?!" Tsuna jumped back from the lovesick woman.

"Hold on. I'll ki-I mean, I'll come for you again once the tenth-generation boss is dead." She said as she retreated back into to stairway. Taking that as my cue, I got up (I was still eating during the whole ordeal) and carried Hayato to the infirmary. The others quickly follow after me. I set him down on a bed and noticed that the nurse wasn't here. That could be used as an excuse for Yamamoto to leave. After telling him that, he left the infirmary. Knowing that Tsuna wouldn't talk about the mafia while I'm here, I walked outside and covered myself in mist flames before going back in so Tsuna wouldn't see me. I made the illusion strong enough that only Reborn would see me. Which wasn't really that strong considering that Tsuna was still untrained.

"Reborn, what's going on that woman is Gokudera-kun's sister? And that food..." Tsuna immediately asked after I had 'left'. Reborn turned to me, "She's a freelance hitman known as Poison Scorpion Bianchi. She specializes in poison cooking."

"Not another weirdo!" Tsuna panicked as he grabbed his head.

"She's also my woman." Reborn added.

"Do you even know what that means?!" I almost snorted at his remark. I mean, Reborn was roughly seven years older than him.

"I'm sorry, Juudaime." Hayato spoke in a raspy voice. Tsuna went up to him, "Are you alright, Gokudera-kun?" After that, Hayato proceeded to tell his past about his sister. After that episode was over, we left Hayato and went back to class. The girls were going to give us the food the cooked from Home Ec. Remembering what was going to happen with Bianchi, I called for the girls.

_'Hey, do you guys have a plan against Bianchi's little switcheroo?'_

_'Ah! Yuki-chan, we were thinking of switching Bianchi's cake with mine when no one is looking.'_

_'I see, what are you guys gonna do with Bianchi's cake? The boys in the class expect you to give your cake away.'_

_'Hmm. The boys would definitely want to try Mei's cake. Yuki-chan, what do we dooooooo? If she gives it to someone, they'll die!'_

_'I think I have an idea. You can give me the cake. If it doesn't work, well, it's not like I'll die.'_

_'Good cuz we're here'_

The moment Kira had said that, the doors opened and the girls piled in holding small desserts. I heard Yamamoto ask Tsuna something, but before he could answer, he spotted Bianchi switching the cakes and ran over to stop her. By the time he got there, she was already gone. I walked up to them. Tsuna was panicking since Kyoko had just asked him to try her cake. At that moment, Yamamoto came over and Mei used that distraction to switch the cakes again. Tsuna, noticing the interaction, sighed in relief. Watching Tsuna and Yamamoto eat the cake, Mei came over and handed me the poisoned food. Mei and Kira looked worriedly at me. I gave them a smile only they could see and took a breath. I focused my wrath flames in my stomach with a little bit of sun flames just in case. Taking a large bite, I swallowed and felt the cake be incinerated inside my body. Whew. That actually worked! I smiled at them to tell them that I was okay. They sighed in relief. Wow, everyone's sighing in relief today, huh? Wait, nevermind. Their fanboys sighed in disappointment. They really wanted that cke, huh? I took another bite, forgetting to keep the flames in my stomach. Hmmm, the food actually tasted good. Just needed a bit of cinamon. Wait, am I immune to Bianchi's poison cooking? I went over to the door and looked around, Bianchi was gone. Instead, Lambo came. "Can I have cake?"

I looked at him. "Sorry Lambo, they just ran out."

"There no cake? Gotta... Stay... Calm... I can't!" Lambo took out the Ten-Year Bazooka and jumped inside.

POOF!

"It's the a-adult Lambo!" Tsuna dramatically pointed at Lambo. Bianchi chose that moment to come back with a huge poisoned cake in her hands."In that case... I'll feed you my special cake" She stopped when she saw Lambo. Her eyes widened as a blush came on. "Y-You're... Romeo. You're Romeo!"

"Eh? Who's Romeo?" Tsuna asked no one in particular. Reborn jumped into Kira's arms and held out a picture. Wow she must be so happy to have a 'kid' in her arms. " That idiot has a strong resemblance to Bianchi's ex-boyfriend."

Tsuna jumped, "Reborn, when did you... Wait, Romeo and Lambo look exactly the same! And where did you get this picture?!" I turned my attention back to the about-to-be-dead Lambo and the about-to-murder-him Bianchi. That didn't sound good. I turned to see Kira mouth "RUN, BITCH, RUN!" to him. He shook his head not understanding what she had just said. His loss... And did I just see her cuss?

Bianchi tightened her grip on her cake platter. "Ah, Romeo. You're still alive... Eat this! Poison Cooking!" She took a hard swing and slammed her cake into adult Lambo's face. I knew it. Adult Lambo fell unconscious and collapsed to the floor. Bianchi turned away, "Hmph!"

"WHAT?!" Tsuna yelled in surprise.

"I heard things got pretty ugly between Bianchi and her ex-boyfriend right before they broke up. " Reborn oh-so-helpfully explained. Forgetting about what Reborn had said, he ran over to Lambo. "Oi, Lambo, you ok? G-Get a grip!" When that didn't work, Tsuna began shaking him, "Hey!"

Sighing, I looked at Mei.

_'Can you heal him a bit?'_

She smiled at me_. _

_'Of course. Kira would kill me if I didn't.'_

I inwardly laughed at that. Mei then discreetly touched Lambo's hand with her glowing one while Reborn talked. "The medical technology in ten years might be able to save him." Yeah, that or future Mei would have to revive him from the dead. After that unfortunate event, school had ended and we all went our separate ways.

"Bianchi is going to stay at Tsuna's place from now on, huh?" Kira asked. I sighed and looked forward, "Yamamoto will probably attempt a suicide for sure. His smile... His smile is fake, it wasn't like the day before. It was more strained. And if I'm right, he'll break his arm in the future too."

Mei stopped for a second before continuing to walk beside me, "What will we do about the injured arm?"

"After his attempt in... suicide, we'll sneak in at night and heal his arm. He needs to be fully healed before the Kokuyo Arc. Since Yamamoto has natural hitman instincts, I'll go in my dark angel form. You guys can go in your first form. You know, I envy you guys. You're allowed to fly anywhere and people can't see or hear you, while I'll look like a- what did Hayato call it?- a UMA."

Kira laughed, "Ne, Yuki-chan. Since when did you start calling Goku-chan by his first name? He even calls you Yuki-sama!"

I looked to the side. Oh great, now I have to tell them what happened. "Uh...hehe. Hayatosawmeinmyotherformwhenisavedhim."

"What?" Kira stopped and looked at me.

I sighed, "Hayato... Saw me... In my other... Form when I saved him." Goodbye my beautiful life.

"WHAT?!" Kira grabbed my collar and started shaking me like a maraca, "What the hell were you thinking?! It's not even the start of the Kokuyo Arc and someone else found out !"

I pried Kira's fingers off me as I started getting a headache, "He thinks I'm a UMA. He doesn't know my... occupation."

Mei patted Kira's back, "Maa, Maa. As long as he doesn't know, then it's fine. But seriously, a UMA?"

I nodded my head, "You know Hayato is a UMA fanatic. He also thinks I'm a guardian angel."

Kira covered hr mouth, "Pft. A guardian angel? Hahaha. I think he's has a few screws loose in that little head of his." I smacked her head and walked ahead before she could retaliate. Mei giggled before catching up. Kira grumbled under her breath and followed after us.

**I hope this chapter makes up for my crappy one. Yea... Sorry about that. It was pretty horrible huh? Anyways, PLZ review!**


	10. Estraneo Experiment

**~Yo! I would just like to say...for the people who are still reading this crappy story, You Awesome! If I were a reader of this story, I would say bad things about it and say that people shouldn't read it, but still read it to the end and get hooked without noticing... I'm such a hypocrite. **

**Akayuki: That you are**

**Kira: A hypocrite indeed**

**Me: How could you?! I thought you guys were my friends!**

**Mei: Aww. She's not a hypocrite...**

**Me: You go girl!**

**Mei: Not that much anyways**

**Me: *cries in emo corner* Evweybwody hates me!**

Chapter 10

I walked into the living room while I dried my hair with a towel. Tossing it on the couch, I picked up a letter on the coffee table. Mei's head popped out of the kitchen door, "Ah! Yuki-chan, you're done showering? Oh, that letter was from Bermuda-nii. He has a mission for us."

I nodded before opening the letter. Just when I was about to read it, Kira flew into the room in her mini form. "Yuki-chan, at least wait for us." I sighed and proceeded to wait for Mei to finish cooking breakfast. As if knowing we were waiting for her, Mei came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on her apron. She nodded at me to continue. Unfolding the paper, I read it out loud:

_Dear Fallen Ones,_

_ It seems that the Estraneo Famiglia have not heeded our warnings in human experimentation. However, the Vindice are unable to act upon this crime due to our immobility at the moment. Your mission is to destroy their base in Japan and recover any surviving test subjects. The method in dealing with the Famiglia is your choice. _

_ - Vindice_

I smirked knowing that I could torture my victims any way I want. Kira was having the same thought process. Mei just smiled. "Today, Tsuna will meet Haru so we won't be missing anything important. We'll go after we eat the breakfast I cooked."

I nodded before eating the chocolate chip pancakes. Nothing beats chocolate in the morning. Kira drowned her pancakes in syrup and Mei ate her blueberry pancakes plain. After we finished eating, I immediately changed into my disguise (it looks like what Allen Walker wears near the end of the series in D-Grey Man. You know, the one with a checkered mask and a black cape with a white underside along with a black suit) and stocked up on supplies before strapping my twin seis (small version of a sword) behind my hips so that I could easily draw them without it getting caught on the cape. Kira and Mei had already changed into their disguises. (Their outfits look like the ones I drew on the story's cover, except Mei's dress is shorter) Kira turned her scythe into a charm necklace and placed it around her neck. Mei placed her guns in the holsters she strapped around her thighs. We all nodded at each other before teleporting infront of the targeted base.

Cloaking myself in mist flames, I snook into the hidden building. Kira and Mei were in their mini forms. The place was actually a small two story building. The first floor was empty. All the rooms were filled with machines, yet they lacked human presence. No one was there, sadly. I couldn't wait to kill the bastards. Then something strange happened. It was as if something was pulling me towards the second floor. It felt as if i needed to be there. Like something bad would happen if I didn't. Without making any sounds, we flew up to the second floor. By the time we made it there, the strange feeling stopped. Surprisingly, the second floor was really just a huge room with all the research materials laying around.

In the middle of the room, there was a large container filled with a glowing blue liquid. Surrounding the container were dead bodies of children being held down with metal bars on a chair. Each one had a tube connected to their arm, letting the blue liquid enter them even though they were already dead. A large group of scientists were talking amoung themselves. Twelve. There were twelve of them. Four for each person. I grinned a creepy grin and got ready to release my mists flames to reveal myself. But something caught my eye. There was still one child breathing. Barely. And the weird thing was, that strange feeling came back. Telling me to save him. There was a tube sticking out of his arm that was taking something out of him instead of putting the blue liquid in. I quietly flew over to him while Mei and Kira followed. Coming closer, I realized that he was about thirteen years of age. He had messy blue hair with a fringe that cover the top half of his eyes. He had very pale skin indicating that he wasn't exposed to the sun for a very long time. His hands gripped the armchair tightly as he squeezed his eyes shut in pain. I slowly removed some of my flames so that only he would see me. Concentrating, I spoke into his mind.

_'Open your eyes'_

He did just that. He whirled his head towards me, showing off his vibrant red eyes. Just like mine. He had an emotionless face on but his eyes told me that he was scared. Very scared. I gave him a warm smile instead of a creepy one. Somehow, I felt like I already knew him. It was as if I was connected to him for some reason. Apparently he felt the same when he grew less tense and tried to reach out for me but the fear returned in his eyes as he looked at the huddled scientists. He looked back at me but this time, it was mixed with shock and confusion. Yeah, I would be if an angel with black wings magically appeared out of nowhere and told me that he would save me. That or the dark angel would come to take my soul away.

'_I'll protect you so do not fear me. I will save you from this hell'_

I glanced at them before turning to him and severed the tube from his arm. A red substance came out. It was blood.

_'I'll rid you of your tormentors but you must be quiet. They do not see me. I want you to cover your ears. Can you do that for me?'_

He nodded before raising his hands over his ears. I flashed him a smile.

_'What you will see will be very bloody. It'll be a massacre. Unless you want to witness it, you have to close your eyes'_

He nodded at me but kept his eyes opened. I nodded at Kira and Mei since they didn't know about our interaction. All they saw was that I smiled at him while he nodded a lot before putting his hands over his ears. Taking that as their que, we flew up and sat on the container before they let their body be engulfed in a white light. I then went back to my creepy smiles and let my mist flames go. "Well hello there."

One of the scientists screamed out in shock, "The Fallen Ones!"

I gave a creepy laugh before turning to Kira, "It's such a nice day to have blood on our hands don't you think, Helvetti?"

Kira smirked, "My thoughts exactly, Vendari. Though it would be more entertaining if we slowly tortured our new toys."

I chuckled and turned to Mei, "What about you, Cielo?"

Mei giggled, "Why, Vendari, you already know my answer. Hearing our new toys scream as we torture them would be music to my ears!"

Many of the humans stiffened before one found their voice to talk. "Who are you?"

The other scientists looked at the man in shock, "How do you not know of Vendari, Cielo, and Helvetti!They are known as the Fallen Ones, three assassins working under the Vindice rumored to be on the level of Reborn, the world's greatest hitman himself!"

The man froze after hearing that. I shook my head at them before clapping my hands to get their attention. "Enough of the introductions. I'm not here to kill you guys so calm down. Now, what are you experimenting?"

No one answered until Kira took out her scythe with a blood thirsty grin. "I-Immortality! W-We m-made a chemical that might have t-the power of i-immortality."

I stiffened but covered it up by yawning. "Cielo, Helvetti. You can have my share. I'll return first. Oh and Cielo? Bring the 'dead' children to the orphanage after you finish. Helvetti, alter their memories will you?" The girls gave me looks before slowly readying their weapons with a smile. The scientists were left wondering what I had meant. I finally looked at them again, "By the way... I was lying." Seconds later, the building was filled with screams as blood splattered all over the walls. Awww. I really wanted to kill something today. Oh well. I flew down to the boy and picked him up. He looked at me questioningly as his eyes began to droop. I chuckled. "I'm taking you somewhere safe."

I teleported back to our apartment and placed the sleeping child on my bed. I then went to my closet and took out a change of clothes and a long sleeved t-shirt. Changing into my comfortable clothes, I walked up to the boy. He was still sleeping. Looking at his ragged clothes, I slowly took them off and threw them in the trash. He didnt have any scars on his body at all which is strange. The only thing out of place was a weird marking on his arm that looked like a star. Getting a towel and a bowl of warm water, I started cleaning the boy a bit. Not to be rude but he stunk. When I finished, I put the t-shirt on him and laid him under my blankets. Feeling tired myself, I crawled over next to him and looked up at the ceiling. Why did I bring him home with me? Was it because of that strange feeling? Or was it something else entirely? I sighed before subconsciously draping my arm over his waist in a protective way. Sighing again, I closed my eyes and went to sleep, totally forgetting about Kira and Mei.

The next morning, I woke up to a sudden movement in my arms. I slowly opened my eyes and looked down to see a pair of red eyes boring into my own. I blinked. He blinked. I blinked before realizing that I was holding him. I had my arms wrapped around his body while he had snuggled into my chest. I blinked again before letting go. I got off the bed and walked straight to my closet. Taking out a shirt that was small on me, I placed it on the bed along with jeans. Gesturing for him to go to the bathroom, I went back to the closet to get my own change of clothes. The boy stared at me before grabbing the clothes and walking into the bathroom. I sighed. Why did I bring him home again? Oh yeah, because of that strange feeling.

Changing into a red shirt with a white sleeveless hoodie over, I quietly sat down on the desk chair, waiting for the boy to come out. Not a minute later, he peeked through the door and stared at me before coming back into my room. I pointed to my bed. He got the message and sat on it. I crossed my legs and looked at him, "Do you still feel any pain?"

Instead of answer my question, he nodded before asking his own, "Who are you?"

I just stared at him. How could he not remember me? Oh wait, I was wearing a mask. Mentally slapping myself for forgetting, I got up and went to the side of my bed. I smiled at him before facing the wall. Pressing a hidden button, a panel opened revealing my disguise. Picking up the mask, I put it on and turned to the boy, "Do you remember me?"

Recognition filled his eyes before he suddenly lunged at me. Caught by surprise, I nearly toppled over. _Nearly_. Looking down, I saw that he was crying as he clutched onto my shirt. Not knowing what to do, I just sat there as he cried. After a few minutes later, I hesitantly raised my hand and lightly patted his head. He looks up at me with his red swollen eyes. I smiled at him, "Do you want to talk about it?"

He slowly nodded before getting back up. I sat on the bed and motioned for him to sit on my lap. Why was I being so nice to him? Unused to the action, the boy just stood there before climbing onto my lap. I patted his head. "Tell me about your family."

He nodded, "I umm. I lived a big mansion. I had a mom, dad, and older brother. My mom was an artist. She loved to draw and would sometimes teach me when I was younger. She was a stay-at-home kind of mom. Always taking care of us. My dad was a... teacher. He was a kind hearted man who was very dedicated to his job. When he had a day off, he would always teach us everything he knew. Later on, he said that he couldn't teach us anymore. He said that we were smarter than him. I don't agree with him though. My brother was a singer. He had a very beautiful voice. He looked a lot like you. When my mom became sick, he always took care of me. Singing me songs every time I had a bad dream. He was the closest to me since I had no friends. Other people thought that our red eyes were freaky. That was until I got kidnapped. We were visiting my mom when it happened. One moment we were talking like a big happy family and the next, a big explosion happened. My mom and dad were instantly killed trying to shield both me and my brother. My brother had a head injury that didn't stop bleeding."

The boy's fisted hands shook until I put my hand over his. He gave a small smile. "That's when it happened. A group of men in suits came in and said that I was compatible for something. My brother seemed to understand what they were saying and tried to protect me. He ended up getting shot in the stomach. The last thing he did was say to me,'Shiro. Whatever they do to you, fight back. Call my name and help will come. My other self will save you.' The next thing I knew, my hands had silver flames and I instantly knocked out two men. But I was already weak. They capture me and had experimented on me ever since. A few minutes before you came, the scientists said that I was a failure. That all their hard work was wasted because of me . They said that I was an immortal, but I couldn't make others immortal. Tired of all the pain, I called out my brother's name in a last attempt before giving up and then you appeared. " The boy shut his eyes and tensed so I just patted his head and smiled. He opened his eyes and looked at me in shock. I smiled again, "Do you want to join my family?" the words came out before I could close my mouth to stop it. It just sounded right. He started trembling and I thought that I had said the wrong thing, that is until he spoke, "I-I can join your f-family? Even if I'm d-different?"

I couldn't help but laugh, "Even if you are immortal, you are still human are you not?"

He kept quiet before nodding. I grinned before continuing, "Besides, being immortal isn't so strange in our family. So is it a yes?"

He nodded.

"Then it's settled. By the way, you never introduced yourself."

"Shiro"

I looked at him, "Shiro? No last name?"

He shook his head, "I can't remember and I'm part of your family now."

I smiled again, "Okay then. You're new name is Ochita Shiro. Do you want to meet your older sisters?"

Shiro tilted his head cutely, "Sisters?"

"Don't you remember the two girls that came with me when I rescued you? One had devil wings and the other had angel wings. I don't think anyone could forget that."

Shiro nodded, "I do remember them. I remember you have wings too. Are they real?"

I patted his head, "I told you that being immortal wasn't strange in this family didn't I?"

I walked towards the door connecting my room to the living room. Shiro had latched onto my arm the moment he got off my lap. I opened the door and was greeted with the smell of omelets. I heard a growling sound and looked down at Shiro. He blushed and looked to the side. I ruffled his hair before going towards the kitchen.

"Ah! Yuki-chan, you're finally awake. We were waiting for you. How is the boy?" Mei asked when she heard me open the door. I nodded to her as a greeting, "He's fine." I pointed at Shiro. Finally noticing him, Mei walked over a kneeled down to his height, "My name is Ochita Mei. What's your name?"

Shiro stayed quiet so I nudged him. Looking up at me, he took a breath. "Ochita Shiro"

Surprised Mei looked at me and spoke in my mind.

_'Yuki-chan, what does he mean by Ochita?'_

_'Shiro is going to be a part of our family now. Before you ask why I didn't send him to the orphanage like the other kids, let me explain.'_

Mei raised and eyebrow and I sighed. Shiro looked at me curiously.

_'Remember that huge container filled with the blue stuff? Well, he's immortal. The stupid humans tried transferring his blood to the other kids, but it failed.'_

Mei gasped. Shiro gave up trying to find out what we were doing and settled with hugging my arm. Since when did he start clinging to me?

_'Oh my, it's a good thing we destroyed it and all the research papers then. I'm fine with a new addition to our family. Kira will be ecstatic to have a kid in the house. It's a good thing she went grocery shopping or else she would've scared the poor boy away!'_

I bit back a snort when Shiro pulled on my arm. Mei smiled a 100 giga watt smile and held out a hand, "Well, welcome to our family Shiro-chan! You can call me Mei-nee. Your other sister is out shopping so you'll have to wait to meet her."

Shiro just nodded at her and shook her hand before quickly retreating it. I sighed and looked at her, "Shiro will go to school with us." Mei looked like she was about to object but I cut her off by continuing, "Shiro is like us. He's smart enough to skip grades so it won't be a problem. Plus it'll be easier to take care of him."

Mei sighed in defeat and motioned for us to sit on the table and continued to cook. A few minutes later, she came back with two plates of omelets. "Enjoy."

Over the course of twenty minutes, Shiro ate nonstop making Mei happy to cook more. By the time he finished his sixteenth plate, Kira came home. "Mei, Yuki-chan! I'm home."

Shiro stopped eating and waited for Kira to come. A few seconds later, Kira appeared holding tons of plastic bags heavier than her without breaking a sweat. Shiro raised an eyebrow at her. I shook my head.

_'Don't ask. The strength came from our...other side of the family.'_

Shiro nodded before turning his attention back to Kira. By the time Kira noticed him, she dropped all the bags and squealed. "Who's the cute kid? You can call me Kira-nee. Oh my gosh he looks exactly like you when you were younger, Yuki-chan! Except the hair color."

Now that I think about it, Shiro does look like me. Is it all just a coincidence? No. I'm over thinking things. I looked at the clock and noticed that school would start soon. I turned to Shiro, "Shiro, we have school so you'll be at home alone for awhile. There's food in the refrigerator if you're hungry."

Shiro frowned and started sulking before shaking his head in determination. I stared at him curiously. He walked up to me and hugged me with a smile on his face. "Have a nice day Yuki-nii. Please come home safely."

I stood still before returning the hug and smile. "Of course I will. Who would take care of you?"

He smiled before turning to Mei and Kira and bowed. "Have a nice day Mei-nee, Kira-nee."

They nodded before we grabbed our bags and left for school. Kira nudged my arm, "Ne, ne. I've never seen you smile like that to someone. Let alone hug. He must be very special"

Mei lightly smacked Kira's arm, "Don't tease him! It's nice to see that he can actually smile like that. We should be celebrating instead!"

I sighed and shook my head at their antics. How did I ever become friends with them in my first life?

**~Review**


	11. Suicide

**~ I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I was sooo bored I couldn't help but make another chapter. Even if I'm actually busy. **

**Kira: You just pawn all the work to your brothers and sister. **

**Me: What? They deserve it. Who puts five pieces of gum on a person with long hair? It's inhumane!**

**Akayuki: Excuses, excuses**

**Me: I'm telling you it's true!**

**Mei: KiraLoveless does not own KHR. **

**Me: Don't ignore me!**

Chapter 11

"Ohaiyo! Tsu-chan" Mei and Kira greeted at the same time. "G-Good morning Mei-san, Kira-san." Tsuna turned and smiled at me, "Good morning Yuki-san"

I nodded at him before sitting down at my desk. Hayato immediately greeted me right after in which I answered with a nod. Tsuna smiled and timidly turned to the others, "You guys were absent yesterday. Did something happen?"

Mei smiled while Kira gave a thumbs up, "Nothing special. We were helping our little brother settle into our home."

"B-Brother?" Tsuna asked in surprise. Kira nodded, "He's the cutest thing in the world! Shiro-chan is so quiet to us but when it comes to Yuki-chan, he's all smiles. They even look like each other! The only difference is their age and hair color."

"Really?"

Mei was about to say something when a student slammed the door open. "Yamamoto is going to jump off the roof!"

...

...

What?

"Don't even joke about that! Takeshi-sama would never do that." A female student denied. Everyone started chiming in agreements. The boy shook his head frantically, "I'm serious! He broke his arm yesterday while he was practicing."

I hurriedly turned to Tsuna. "Did you talk to Yamamoto about his baseball problem yesterday?"

Tsuna panicked, "Y-Yes I did. How did- Oh god, it's my fault."

I patted his head, "No it isn't. Come on, we have to stop him." I nodded at the girls before bolting out the door with Tsuna right behind me. How could I had been so idiotic? How could I have forgotten? Of all times, why now? I ran up the stairs and slammed the door to the roof open and screamed out, "Takeshi!" Tsuna followed suit after he saw Yamamoto.

"Tsuna, Yuki? I didn't want you guys to be here." Yamamoto laughed pitifully. Tsuna stepped forward, "Please Yamamoto-san. Come back to this side of the gate. Lets talk this over. You don't need to give up your life! Please! I don't want you to die!"

Yamamoto smiled sadly, "How can I? The baseball gods have abandoned me. There's no point in living if I can't play."

Fed up with all this nonsense, I called for Kira in my mind.

_'Kira. Sync. Now'_

_'Ok'_

I immediately felt a rush of power go through my body. My left eye turned into an emerald color. Focusing on Yamamoto, I went into his mind and created an imaginary world. He stood in the middle of a field, confused about his surroundings. There was a bright blue sky with a healthy field of flowers underneath. A soft wind blew, carrying flower petals in the sky. A lake stood not far away. I created an image of myself in my Fallen One outfit and showed myself to him. If Hayato thinks I'm a guardian angel, then I'll be a guardian angel.

_'Yamamoto Takeshi_' I spoke in a soothing tone I never knew I had. He twirled around to face me. '_Who are you?'_

I spreaded my wings and answered, _'You're guardian angel'_

Yamamoto stood still, _'My guardian... angel?'_

I nodded and flew closer to him. _'You shouldn't throw your life away so easily. It's such a precious gift.'_

Yamamoto turned away, _'There's no point. No one will like me if I can't play baseball.'_

I smiled softly at him, _'Your friends will. Your TRUE friends. You may not know it but you are already surrounded by your true friends. They're always there to support you... even now.' _

I turned to a clear sky and made a visual of Tsuna's desperate face. Gokudera's worried eyes. Mei's shaken body. Kira's panicked expression. Then Kyoko's. Then Hana's. I faced him again. _'These are all your friends. They're here to share your burdens. Don't try to deny it. You know, they're very worried right now. They don't want to lose such a precious friend of their now do they?'_

Yamamoto stared in disbelief, _'My...friends...worried?'_

I nodded. _'Don't try to hide your sadness from them. They will know. They are your friends after all.'_

"_We're all your friends_." I said out loud as the illusionary world collapsed. Yamamoto stared directly in my eyes. I stared back. Ever so slowly, he climbed over the fence and back to our side. Whew. Good thing that fence didn't collapse under his weight. Tsuna ran over to him but slipped. On instinct, Yamamoto grabbed Tsuna's hand and pulled him towards his chest. They landed on the fence which...collapsed. Dammit! Why do I always jinx things?!

I ran forward and let my body be covered in a white light. Seconds later, I flew down and caught the two, but I was losing my grip. As if answer my silent cry for help, Mei and Kira appeared in their own respective forms and helped me out. To a spectator, this would look very weird. I mean, a teenaged angel, devil, and dark angel is carrying a suicidal teenager and a no-good one in midair. I would've thought that I was high on chocolate.

After letting them down, we flew behind the school building and changed before coming back. We arrived right on time to see Takeshi officially join the Vongola. Yay. And it seems that they totally forgot about what carried them down.

Seeing no point to stay in school, I went straight home. Kira and Mei decided to continue school. Opening the door, I entered a sight I never thought I would ever encounter. Shiro was messing with a flame on his hand. A silver one. "Yuki-nii!" Shiro gasped in surprise. The flame had already disappeared. "I-I can explain! That fire was no-" I cut him off by hugging him. Sure I was surprised at first, but things will only get stranger in the future so why not accept it? "Is that anyway of greeting your brother who came home early just to see you?"

"B-But"

"Shiro." I stared into his eyes, "Didn't we establish that this family is strange all on its own? You don't have to hide your power from us."

Shiro looked down in shame, "I'm sorry."

I smiled and hugged him again. "Besides, we have it too. Just in different colors."

Shiro stared at me in shock. I ruffled his head. "Yours, however, is very special. I've only read it in books."

Shiro recovered from his shock and looked at me curiously, "Really? I never knew that. I had it ever since I was born."

I nodded, "We all had flames the day we were born. It just depends on the person to actually conjure it. Your flames is called the star flames. It's quite powerful. Your flames have the property to do anything you command of it. As long as it is logical, of course. Even I don't have that flame. When Mei and Kira hear about this, they'll probably squeal and say that you're growing up so fast."

Shiro just blushed and looked away. I smiled in amusement. "Do you know how to control you flame?"

Shiro nodded, "But I can't keep it out for more than five minutes."

I put on a thinking face before slamming my fist onto the palm of my other hand. "I got it!"

He looked up at me and I smiled at him. "What if we train you?"

He tilted his head to the side. I laughed and elaborated, "What if we train you enough so that you can go on missions with us. That and because you need to learn to protect yourself."

Shiro practically had sparkles in his eyes. "I can go with Yuki-nii on missions?"

I nodded and was instantly tackled over by an excited pre-teen. I smiled before patting his head. "Before that, you're going to school with us from now on."

If possible, Shiro's eyes got sparklier. "Really?!"

I nodded and held him down before he could start running around like a hyper-active kid. I looked at him seriously, "Now, if you're nervous, stay close to me. And if anyone bothers you, tell me and I'll... take care of them."

Shiro pouted and crossed his arms. "Yuki-nii, you don't have to sugarcoat it. I know you will beat them up if they bully me."

I childishly stuck out my tongue and pulled down the bottom part of my eye. Shiro bursted into a fit of giggles. I laughed with him. For some reason, being with Shiro makes me feel free. He makes me do things I've never done before. It was as if he was here all along. Letting me be who I really am. I smiled fondly at the boy now known as my little brother. It sounded so right. "Go wash up. You have a big day ahead of you."

"Hai, Yuki-nii!" Shiro saluted at me before running to take a shower. Realizing that he didn't have a change of clothes, I teleported to the supermarket. Wondering about his tastes in clothing, I bought him clothes that I liked. Considering how we were quite similar. I teleported back home not a second too late. Shiro popped his head out and looked around. Grinning, I tossed him a grey t-shirt with a blue sleeveless hoodie. Making sure he caught them, I threw a baggy cargo pants at his face. "Don't make this a habit. You don't want to walk out a bathroom naked now do you?" I supressed a laugh down my throat. Shiro blushed heavily and muttered a 'thank you' before retreating back into the bathroom. I chuckled at his actions.

While he was changing, I updated Kira and Mei on what I had discovered about Shiro. They had been shocked at first, but got used to it soon after. Kira even tried to jump off the two-story window just to congratulate him. Mei just straight off bragged about it. I had to suppress my laughter. I bet our classmates are trying to calm them down in the middle of class thinking they were crazy. I mean, what person starts to randomly brag about their brother or tries to jump out of a window to congratulate said brother when the teacher was in the middle of talking about our Japanese culture? ...Why was my family so crazy? Wait, don't answer that.

A few hours later, the girls came barging into my room while I was talking to Shiro about how chocolate was awesome. What? I wanted a chocolate addict buddy. Anyways, back to my two crazy sisters.

"SHIRO-CHAN~ ONEE-CHAN IS HOME! LET HER GIVE YOU A BIG HUG!" Kira screamed crazily as she charged at us. Luckily, I moved Shiro off the bed in time so that Kira face-planted the floor instead.

"SHIRO-CHAN! ONEE-CHAN CAME TO SAY CONGRATULATIONS! YOU GREW UP SO FAST! DON'T LEAVE MEEEEEE-oof!" Mei ran through the door like a madman and dove for Shiro's body. I hastily picked Shiro up bridal style, causing Mei to land her face on the side of my bed. Ouch.

I sighed before glaring at them, "Stop acting like two year olds! You're teenagers for gods sake!"

"But Yuki-chan~" the girls whined in unison.

"No"

"Bu-"

"No"

"..."

"..."

"..B-"

"No"

The girls slumped in defeat while I smirked in triumph. While this had happened, Shiro clung to me like a life line, afraid that he would die in what the girls called a hug. After the girls had calmed down, we had a relatively peaceful dinner. Since the guest room was filled with junk, Shiro shared a room with me. Tucking him in, I was about to turn off the light when he stopped me. "Yuki-nii, can you sing me a lullaby?"

I froze, not knowing what to say. I didn't actually know any lullabies. As if something else was was controlling my body, I laid his head on my lap and started stroking his hair. At first, I started humming until I began singing.

_Sun goes down, and we are here together_

_Fireflies, glow like a thousand charms_

_Stay with me, and we can dream forever_

_Right here in my arms, tonight_

_It's magic, when you are here beside me_

_Close your eyes and let me hold you tight_

_Everything, that you could ever need is_

_Right here in my arms, tonight_

_Sounds of day, fade away_

_Stars begin to climb_

_Melodies, fill the breeze_

_Sweeter all the time_

_My love~ is always with you _

_Wether near or far_

_Home sweet~ come back _

_Right here in my arms, tonight_

I stopped stroking his hair as I placed his head back on the pillow.

"Onii-chan. You're alive", it was barely a whisper but I heard Shiro say it. What? Who was alive? Before I could ask him, he had already fallen asleep. What did he mean? Filing it in the back of my head, I laid down next to Shiro and when to sleep. Unconsciously, we slowly edged together until Shiro snuggled into my chest with my arm over his waist. We stayed like that the remainder of the night... until I woke up.

Slowly moving away from Shiro, I used a pillow to replace me. Shiro immediately hugged it. I chuckled at the action. Quietly closing the door behind me, I nodded at my sisters who were in their mini forms. Basking in a white light, I transformed into a dark angel. I then proceeded to cover myself in mist flames. Ready, we flew to Takesushi. Also known as Takeshi's home. Sneaking into the building I slowly made my way to his room. If I get caught, I'll probably be skewered by his father, Tsuyoshi, a well accomplished swordsman. Eh, I'll take my chances.

Standing infront of his room, I slowly slipped through the door without making a sound. That, however, did not stop Takeshi from waking up. It's a good thing we were wearing masks... Stupid hitman instincts. He jerked up in surprise. "Y-Your that angel from before!"

I nodded, "Yes I am, Takeshi, how's your friends?"

"Ahaha! You were right. They're the best friends a person could ever hope to have. By the way, why are you here?"

I smiled at him, "I'm here to fix what shouldn't have happened in the first place." I nodded at Mei. Her body started to glow white as she activated her power. Takeshi only saw a white floating orb approaching him. Mei placed her hand on Takeshi's broken arm and set to work. Moments later, Takeshi had a new and improved arm.

"Ahaha! Thanks a lot! Uh, what's your name?"

"You can call me Vendari."

"Vendari?"

"It means protector in another language you do not know."

"Ahaha! That's such a fitting name."

"Thank you. Until we meet again, Takeshi." Before he could say anything else, we disappeared in a ball of black wisps. Why didn't we do this in the first place? The world may never know.

**~ Review**


	12. Prefect's Entertainment

**I'm sorry! I couldn't help it! I was sooo BORED! OUCH! Those bunnies! They're Evil I tell you, EVIL! **

**Akayuki: Its not their fault you were holding a bag of carrots. **

**Kira: Yea! Don't blame your cute little pets!**

**Mei: You should be more careful next time. **

**Me: Noooo! The bunnies! They're turn you against me! Can't you see that they're all forming a plan to destroy all of humanity?!**

**Akayuki: *sigh* KiraLoveless doesn't own KHR. If she did, there would be a bunny massacre. Those poor bunnies. **

**Me: Gah! They're back! Why are they following meeeeee!**

**Mei: You're still holding the bag of carrots. **

**Me: Oh. **

**Kira: Idiot **

Chapter 12

It was a beautiful morning. Everything was quiet save for the birds. Not even Ryohei was causing a disturbance. Peace and quiet... Who am I kidding? It was fucking noisy this morning. Especially that stupid sister of mine. I should really destroy that megaphone.

"YUKI-CHAN! WAKE UP! WE HAVE TO PICK TSU-CHAN UP AND GET THE SCHEDULE FOR SHIRO-CHAN!" Kira screamed into yet another megaphone. I would be fine with this, but noooo, Mei just had to join.

"YUKI-CHAN! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! EVEN IF YOU TRY TO BREAK THESE MEGAPHONES, WE BOUGHT TONS OF MORE!" Mei screamed into that blasted machine. That's it. Who ever invented that stupid machine will be next on my hit list. Second to the creator of the puppy dog eyes.

A tick mark appeared on my head as my bangs shadowed my eyes in a scary way. The girls gulped. I slowly took out one of my seis and held it up in an attack position. Just before I was about to kill them, I felt a tug on my free arm. I looked to see Shiro and his...puppy dog eyes. "Onii-chan, please spare them. I only wanted to wake up early since its my first day of school."

I stared into his watery eyes and sighed in defeat. I will seriously murder the person who created those stupid eyes. No, I'll torture them and let them die a slow and painful death. And what was with the name change? I thought he called me Yuki-nii yesterday. Kira chose this moment to hold Shiro, "Mei! We found the cure! We finally found a cure to Yuki-chan's AB-ness! And it's not even chocolate!"

Mei was busy holding Shiro's hand. "You have done a great thing for the world. Congratulations. If you like, you can have the official job of waking Yuki-chan up."

Oh hey, Mr. Tick Mark. It's nice to see you again. I took out my seis. "Hands. Off. Now."

The girls held their hands up before Mei huffed. "Be nice or else I won't give you chocolate."

I stared at her before holding out my hand. She smiled before handing it over to me. Opening the wrapper, I broke the bar in half and gave one to my new chocolate addict buddy. Yes, I succeeded in my mission. My new target? Tsuna. I bit into the treat and chewed on it slowly, savoring the taste. Shiro copied my actions. While this happened, Mei and Kira stood there gaping. "He...Yuki... Chocolate... Share... Shiro?!"

I sighed before pushing them out of my room to change. Looking at Shiro, I noticed that he was already wearing his school uniform. Sighing again, I changed before heading out with Shiro attached to my arm. I had already gotten used to his sudden clingy-ness. The walk to Tsuna's house was quiet. We stood at the entrance waiting for him. Shiro tugged on my sleeve,

"Onii-chan. Who are we waiting for?"

I smiled at him, "He's our friend. I want you to be nice okay? I'm sure you guys will be great friends."

He nodded. Mei and Kira had gone ahead to do Shiro's paperwork. He refused to leave my side so he came with me to pick Tsuna up.

"Ah! Yuki-san" Tsuna waved at me from his door step. "Is that your little brother?"

I nodded. Tsuna bowed towards Shiro, "N-Nice to meet you! I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. You can call me Tsuna."

Shiro made a quick bow before holding my hand. At the corner of my eye, I noticed Haru moving away from the wall she was hiding at. "Tsu-Tsuna-san! Hahi!" Haru tripped over air and landed at Tsuna's feet. Blood came out of her nose. I didn't worry though since seconds later, it disappeared. Ahh, the wonders of anime.

"H-Haru..." Tsuna stared at her.

"Hai! It is I, Miura Haru, whose life you saved the other day and whom you promised would become Mrs. Sawada!"

I gave Tsuna a questioning look. He noticed and started shaking his head furiously, "I-I didn't!"

"Tsuna-san, take this lunch I made for you!" Haru held out a large bento.

"L-Lunch?"

"I was up for two nights making it!"

Whoa. Two nights in a row. Don't underestimate the power of a woman in love, I guess. Haru took Tsuna's unresponsive state as modesty and spoke, "Is fine! This is all part of being a mafia boss's wife! It's nothing!"

Tsuna started sweating buckets as Haru handed him the bento. Shiro was silent the whole time. Luckily, Kyoko chose that time to appear. "Ohaiyo! Tsuna-kun"

Tsuna turned around. "Kyoko-chan..."

I just noticed. Everytime Kyoko greets our group, she only says Tsuna's name. Hmm. Interesting. Tsuna started looking back and forth between the girls in panic. Oh Tsuna, to have unrequited love at such a young age. So sad. After we introduced ourselves, we all walked to school. Haru separated from us on the way there. Right when we entered the school gates, I heard Mei's voice.

'_We just finished signing the papers. Shiro-chan has all our classes.'_

I nodded even though she couldn't see me.

*In class*

"Class! We have a new student. He skipped a few grades so make him feel welcomed. You can come in now." The teacher faced the door as everyone started whispering about the new student. Mei just smiled an extra sunny smile while Kira smirked everytime a student said something wrong about Shiro's appearance.

Shiro quietly walked into the class with a poker face. Wow, I never knew he could do that. Facing us, he just stared before opening his mouth. "Ochita Shiro"

Girls bursted into squeals. "He looks like Yuki-sama! They're brothers?"

"Kyaa! He's soo cute.!"

The teacher quieted the class down and was about to tell Shiro to sit next to Mei when he walked towards me and sat on my lap. "I want to sit with Onii-chan."

Girls started squealing out loud now. I sighed. When I said stay close to me, I didn't mean it literally. I glared at the teacher so that he would stop yelling at Shiro. "Continue"

The teacher froze before continuing our class. The day continued as followed until lunch. Shiro would sit on my lap in every class and draw pictures. Girls would randomly squeal during class. And I would use Shiro's shoulder as a pillow. It's surprisingly comfy.

*Lunch on the roof*

Mei and Kira were feeding Shiro as they cooed while Tsuna and the others were talking about harmonized yawns. I silently ignored them in favor of eating a chocolate bar. Minutes later, Reborn appeared in a... Unique outfit. I think it was a big chest it with lots of spikes. "You're full of openings."

Reborn then proceeded to poke Tsuna with said spikes while he yelled out in pain. Hayato stood up, "Is it a big chestnut to look surprising?"

(A/N: Big Chestnut = Big Kuri, which rhymes with Bikkuri = Surprising)

"He's right, isn't he?" Tsuna asked Reborn. Reborn just denied it, "No, this is a sea urchin."

Tsuna stared at him in disbelief. "He's passing it off..."

I ignored the rest of the conversation and turned to Shiro only to see his sleeping figure. Mei and Kira were taking pictures.

Thump!

I turned around to see what caused the noise. Ohhh, Bianchi's poison took effect. Sighing, I picked Shiro up and waited for Reborn to mention the reception room. Mei and Kira were still gushing over the photos they had taken. And off we go on the epic adventure to skylark land! Note the sarcasm. I'm not looking forward to fighting Hibari. There is a reason why I haven't fought him yet. If I lose on purpose, he'll beat me up. (Even though I won't feel any pain) If I win, he'll find me and demand a fight everyday. (Even though I'm awesome at avoiding him) See? It's a loss-lose situation. Yay.

*At Reception Room*

I placed Shiro's sleeping form on the couch and shook him awake while the others were admiring the view. He opened his eyes and yawned before turning his attention on me. "Hmm? Onii-chan. Where are we?"

I ruffled his head. "Shiro, there's going to be a fight here soon. This is your first training session. While the fight happens, I want you to note what Hayato and Takeshi did wrong while they are fighting okay?"

He nodded. I turned around and saw that Tsuna was placed on the couch across from where Shiro was sitting. Takeshi and Hayato were still sightseeing while Mei and Kira sat down in anticipation. Well, Mei was. Kira was halfway to jumping around since she was going to see her favorite character again. Hibari's discipline committee decided to enter the moment Hayato decided that this place was the new Vongola base.

"What are you doing? Who allowed you in here?" A pompadour freak asked. Hayato scowled. "Hah? What the hell do you want?"

You know what? I'm just going to accept that people are going to cuss all the time cuz this is giving me a headache. Apparently, people can't substitute curse words as weird combinations of food. Like 'shrimp noodles' for example.

Pompadour #2 spoke up, "Don't talk back to us. This room belongs to us, the Disciplinary Committee."

Pompadour #1 walked up to the couch Tsuna was on and kicked it, "Who is this brat?"

Hayato growled and walked up towards the pompadour freaks. "Bastard. I don't care who you're with, you're outta here."

"What?!"

"You're annoying me. Leave."

"Why you..." Pompadour #2 reached to grab Hayato but he smacked it away roughly. Pompadour #3 ran up, "you gonna fight the disciplinary Committee?"

He threw a punch but Hayato stepped to the side and punched him the face. He turned around and punched another pompadour freak that was coming from behind him. Takeshi walked up and stopped a mop from making contact to Hayato's head. "Jeez... Oh well. Mops are for cleaning, you know."

He pulled pompadour #5 towards him and knocked him out. He then went after pompadour #4. Tired, I went over to Reborn and helped make some coffee for everyone when they were done. A few minutes later, they finished. Reborn turned to them, "Are you done?"

"Yeah"

Bodies covered the once clean floor. All groaning in pain. "I put some coffee on" Reborn handed them a mug of coffee. They said their thanks and took a cup. Hayato turned to Takeshi, "You didn't need to help. I could've taken them all myself."

Takeshi smiled at him, "Yeah? You looked like you were in trouble."

Hayato growled.

"They can't even handle being watchdogs." A voice spoke up from the door. We all turned towards the entrance. "Who are you?"

Takeshi spoke up, "That's... Hibari Kyoya"

"Hah? Oh, so you're with them" Hayato walked to closer to the prefect.

"Gokudera, wait" Takeshi tired to stop him, but just ignored him and kept going. "This room is now the Vongola Family's hideout."

Hibari looked into his eyes, "Family? What kind of group is that?"

"Group? Get out of-" before he could say anything else, his cup fell from its handle in a clean cut. Recovering from his shock, Hayato jumped back and took out his dynamites, "Who is this guy?"

Takeshi explained, "I've heard of him. If Hibari doesn't like you, he'll use his retractable tonfa to beat you up."

I yawned and watched as Reborn made a snack. Kira was recording Hibari with a camcorder she got out if nowhere. Mei just smiled while Shiro took everything in, never straying his eyes from the fight. I smiled at that.

"I hate weak bottom-feeders who band together... When I see one, I want to devour them" Hibari narrowed his eyes. Lifting his tonfa, he ran up to Hayato and swiped his tonfa at his head. After missing, he immediately slammed it into Hayato's chest, giving him no time to react. Hayato dropped his dynamite near Reborn.

"One"

Reborn turned Leon into a gun and squirted water at the lit dynamites.

"Why you!" Takeshi ran up to Hibari while he was switching his tonfa to his left arm. "Let's go"

Hibari let out a flurry of attacks which Takeshi dodged. He smirked, "You've got good moves. But you're favoring your right hand"

Takeshi flinched.

"I see... You're with the baseball club. Guess I was right." Hibari kicked him into the couch Tsuna was sleeping on. The tremor caused Tsuna to wake up.

"Two. Is that all?"

Tsuna sat up drowsily before looking down to see Takeshi. "Yamamoto-san! G-Gokudera-kun too! W-why? What happened?"

"There's one more?"

Just in case your wondering, before Hibari arrived, I placed a mist barrier around everyone but Tsuna and the unconscious teens. So he doesn't see us since we aren't supposed to be here in the plot. Now that I think about it, I always use my mist flames to do everything.

"Now then..." Hibari walked towards the boys while Tsuna moved away. Smirking at Tsuna's reaction, Hibari grabbed Hayato and Takeshi by the collar and pulled them to the window. He then pushed half their body out of the second floor window.

Tsuna panicked, "What are you doing?"

"Cleaning my room. They're cluttering it up" he answered in a voice of indifference.

"W-Wait!"

"Hn?"

"Y-You can't do that! Do something Reb-?!" Tsuna looked around only to find out that Reborn disappeared, courtesy to my mist flames. "Where did he go?! Why now?... Quit it!" Tsuna yelled at Hibari.

Hibari turned around, "Try and stop me."

Reborn held up a Leon-gun and shot at Tsuna. Three seconds later, Tsuna used a Leon-slipper and smacked Hibari's head. That caused him to let go of the bodies. Luckily, Tsuna held them up by their collars. Hibari got up and smirked, "Mind if I tear you apart?"

I looked at Reborn expectingly. He just sat there. Seeing that Reborn wasn't going to do anything like he was supposed to, I sighed and motioned for the girls to take Shiro away. Picking up a left over coffee bean on the floor, I flicked it straight across from Hibari's eyes. Barely missing by a millimeter. He looked at the fallen projectile, "A coffee bean?"

He stared at me from my seat on a cushioned chair with Reborn on my lap. I returned his stare with a mask of indifference, "Stop right there. I can't have you killing them."

Hibari kept on staring at me before speaking, "I dont know who you are...You are who the strange omnivores speak so highly about. Why don't you stay there and wait your turn?" Hibari charged at me and flung his tonfa towards my head while another one appeared, aiming for Reborn. I looked into his eyes with an emotionless expression, one of my twin seis blocking his tonfa from making contact. Reborn blocked with a leon-weapon. He smirked, "Wow, you guys are pretty impressive."

I gave him a blood thirsty smirk, "And you're pretty strong."

His smirk widened at my expression, "I'd love to fight you."

I started to feel like this was a smirking competition so I settled into my default expression. I noticed that Reborn was holding a lit dynamite and got ready to teleport. I turned back to him, "Maybe next time." I teleported away the moment the dynamite detonated. I appeared on the side of the pool in black wisps. Hearing a scream from above, I created a sign with a number ten on it and held it up when Tsuna landed in the pool.

Hey, at least he was only wearing his boxers so his clothes didnt get wet. Hayato and Takeshi on the other hand... wasn't so lucky. Is it bad if you're unconscious underwater? Nodding a goodbye at Reborn, I went home to where my family was. It was about time I started to train Shiro. I smirked evilly as I thought of the methods. There is a reason why I'm good friends with Reborn after all.

**~ even though this chapter sucked, plz review. **


	13. The Human Bomb

**Mwahahahaha- *cough-gag-wheeze-cough*. Ahem... Mwahaha. I have returned!**

**Kira: That was such a lame intro. **

**Me: Don't insult my lameness! I take pride in that. **

**Kira: What pride?**

**Me: Le Gasp!**

**Mei: Um... KiraLoveless does not own KHR. **

**Akayuki: *sigh* I envy Tsuna and the others. **

**Me: Why?**

**Akayuki: Cause a phsycopath owns us while they got a famous author. **

**Mei:... Thats actually true**

**Me: Hey, I never said that I wasn't a phsycopath. In fact, I have a degree for being one. And I'm proud. **

**Kira: Stupid. **

Chapter 13

"Ne, ne. Shiro-chan, wake up" Mei tried shaking Shiro to wake him up. Shiro just groaned. "My...evil...hurts...Nii-chan...everywhere...ugh"

Kira shook her head, "You should've gone easy on him during training. You know how sadistic you can get. What person makes their brother scale a mountain with no safety harness, run away from a herd of wild boars, run around the city EIGHT times, and makes him step on land mines all over an empty field? That's just inhumane!"

I shrugged, "Shiro asked to become stronger. I'm only building up his endurance and strength."

Mei sighed, "You could've at least trained him like a normal person. Spartan tutoring is not the way to go."

I shrugged again, "Well you can train him the way you want when it comes to concentration and focus. Kira can do it on reflexes and flexibility. I, on the other hand, will train the way I want on strength and endurance. We need to train him faster than normal people. You know that the Kokuyo Arc. is coming soon and he needs to be prepared if he's going with us."

Kira looked down, "Do we have to? He can still have a childhood. Unlike us. Can't we just act like a happy normal family with him?"

I shook my head, "Shiro chose this. People from the mafia will come after him if they learn about his rare flames. He needs to learn and protect himself when we're not there to do so. The Fallen Ones are Vindice, Mafiosi will try to take advantage of that."

Kira stroked Shiro's hair, "Hai. At least let him relax now and then. It's not like he's losing time on his life. Neither are you. He may not know our true race, but we are still part human. We will be affected if he denies our exsistance, so don't make him hate you already." She teased me at the end.

Mei put a finger on her lips, "Speaking of our race, do you think Shiro-chan is like you? Maybe he has God's blood coursing through his veins. Or the devil's? Or in your case, both?"

I hummed, "It could be that, or he's a mixed offspring of a devil and angel. You never know if he was just born like that. Plus, he's able to feel pain when wounded. But who cares. Shiro is Shiro and that doesn't change anything. I mean, we aren't even human anymore. That was decided the day we 'died'. So we shouldn't judge him either."

The girls nodded in agreement. Little did we know, Shiro heard our conversation, and that left him confused more than anything. Not knowing what to do, he chose to 'wake up'.

"Ah! Shiro-chan, we have school so get dressed. Your food is on the table." Mei smiled at him. He nodded and got up to wash his face. I patted his head, feeling tension escape from his body. "Sorry for going rough on you."

He shook his head and smiled, "No it's fine, Onii-chan. I was fully prepared to receive all the pain I got during the training. It helps with pain tolerance too."

I gave a small laugh, "I never knew a kid would be eager to feel pain. Maybe I should double everything then."

Shiro paled, causing me to laugh at him. Realizing that I was messing with him, he pouted before lightly hitting me on the arm. Mei and Kira smiled at this little interaction.

*At school*

After many hours of yelling, maiming, arguing, explosions, and chocolate, Shiro finally sat at his own desk in front of me. To be honest, I thought that it went better than I expected. I mean, I actually expected to see a dead body somewhere in the classroom. Anyways, the teacher was currently crying in his little emo corner muttering about spawns of the devil, which wasn't really that far off, but he didn't know that. During that time, I had Shiro recount every single name registered in this school. What? We might need this information sooner or later. Takeshi was talking about baseball while Tsuna listened attentively even if he didn't understand anything being said.

Mei, Kira, and Hayato were playing a very complex card game that Hana and Kyoko immediately quitted within five minutes of the game. They were now just casually talking. I am currently drinking coffee that Reborn had brought out. We were sharing tor-tutoring methods for our students. I even imputted my opinion that using a 100 ton mallet on Tsuna's head would kill off what little brain cells he has left. I had to help some way or another, right? We then went on to the conversation of using electric shocks instead. Mind you that we made sure no one was listening so our vic-students would not run away. Hehehe. We are soo evil.

_'Yuki-chan! I just remembered something!'_

I turned to Kira and saw that she had sparkles in her eyes.

_'What?'_

_'My cute, noodle delivering, baby human bomb is coming!'_

_'What?'_

_'Ara, Kira is talking about the garlic breathing, Gyoza Kempo using, constantly embarassed baby known as the Human Bomb.'_

I deadpanned at Mei's explanation before understanding what they meant.

_'Ohh, you're talking about I-pin, Fon's student who sells noodles to a disguised Checkerface all the time in the future?'_

'_Didn't we just say that?' _They thought at the same time.

I sighed. '_No. You didn't.'_

The teacher finally got a hold of himself and continued the class. Well, that took forever. Three boring lectures later, school finally ended and we teleported onto the roof, knowing that Tsuna and I-pin would meet there. It actually took us awhile to get Shiro used to using my night flames. Once, he teleported on top of Hibari, but I got him out of there before he saw who had attacked him. He's actually a fast learner unlike Tsuna, so that made my job easier. Back to the point, I-pin had finally arrived and started eating some kempo. (A/N: Not sure if the food thingy she was hooding is called that) Seconds later, Tsuna entered the roof. Reborn sat down next to us. Shiro sat on my lap and started messing with a paper airplane. I-pin posed and took another bite from her kempo. Tsuna stared in disbelief, "He's posing while he's eating!"

I shook my head. Tsuna, I-pin is female. If she was older, she would've bitch slapped you by now. I-pin finally finished chewing on her food and made another pose completely butchering the Japanese language, "I-pin made mistake of helping target. I-pin kill you!"

Tsuna backed up in shock, "What's this about?"

I quickly covered the four of us in mist flames when Reborn spoke up, "This is the hitman I-pin. And quite skilled."

Tsuna shouted, "No way! He's a hitman?!"

Reborn continued, "Also known as the Human Bomb"

I-pin swallowed the rest of her food and stood in a stance, "Be prepared! Get ready!"

Her body started glowing yellow. "That's... His supernatural power that lays the smackdown without a single touch!" Tsuna backed away. Nice discription, Tsuna.

Reborn interrupted him, "It's not a supernatural power. There's a secret behind that technique."

"Secret?" Before he could say anything else, I-pin realeased a wave of pressure (A/N: I'm just going to call t pressure since I don't really know what it's called.) that caused Tsuna to fly around awkwardly. Hurting himself each time. He finally screamed out, "H-Help me! I don't understand what you mean by secret!"

Reborn tched, "I guess I'll have to do it. " Holding a Leon-gun, Reborn shot at the fight, revealing a yellow gas.

Tsuna coughed before cover his nose, "Man that reeks! What's this? Garlic?"

Reborn started hus awesomjojoba as the explainer, "My bullet busted the gas bubble released by I-pin. That is the secret behind I-pin's ability. The technique's called Gyoza Fist."

"Gyoza Fist?!"

"I-pin uses kempo to compress the foul breath from eating gyoza buns...and sends it straight to the opponent's nose, causing paralysis to the brain. With that, the muscles move involuntarily, so it appears like they're being controlled."

"In other words, it's the kempo that reeks. You can't be serious. Garlic is behind all of this? That's pretty lame."

I-pin looked down and started sweating heavily.

"Wow, he's sweating bullets!" Tsuna jumped back. The Mojang symbol of nine appeared on I-pin's forehead. Reborn jumped down. "I'd say that the Mohjongg Mega Bomb countdown has begun."

"Huh?"

"I-pin's quite bashful. When I-pin reaches maximum embarrassment, nine dots appear on its forehead."

"Embarrassment?! So that weird reaction is a sign of bashfulness?!"

"The dots on the forehead will drop one at a time until only one is left, then the gyoza gas will erupt from all over I-pin's body, causing an explosion. The destructive force is enough to create a small crater."

Tsuna put his hands on his head, "So that's why he's the Human Bomb?!"

"Oh, there you are!" I looked down to see Kyoko run towards I-pin with a small yellow bag attached to a stick. "You forgot this!"

Tsuna panicked, "Kyoko-chan!"

She turned to Tsuna, "Tsuna-kun?"

I-pin attached herself to Kyoko's leg. She looked down, "What's wrong?"

Reborn took a step, "During the countdown, I-pin clings to people for reassurance."

"He does WHAT?! Kyoko-chan, you're in danger!" Tsuna ran over to her and tried to pry her off of Kyoko. Panicked, he randomly threw her in the air, which landed into Hayato's arms who just walked in. Tsuna yelled out, "Gokudera-kun, watch out! Toss that kid!"

"O-Okay." Hayato happily threw I-pin towards Tsuna.

"Hiee! Not towards me!" Tsuna threw her to the left. Reborn, dressed in a soccer outfit, threw back at him.

"Hiee! Not me, I said!" Tsuna closed his eyes and tossed her towards the door which Takeshi coincidentally came out of. "Yo, Tsuna! We got make-up classes again."

Tsuna screamed, "Yamamoto!"

Takeshi looked at the airborne I-pin and hardened his eyes. Making him look scary. "Catcher! Back home!" He threw I-pin at Tsuna with a powerful swing. Leave it to Takeshi to think a baby is a ball. Tsuna screamed again.

Reborn held a Leon-gun and shot at Tsuna, "Save everyone."

Three seconds later, Tsuna was buck naked and screaming at the top of his lungs. Catching I-pin by the head, Tsuna threw her high up in the air, just in time for her to detonate. A few minutes later, I-pin came falling down into Tsuna's arms. He sighed in relief, "I saved everyone somehow. Though I ruined another set of clothes." Tsuna looked at the target's picture while I-pin was tied down. He had spiky brown hair with a pear shaped face. It looked nothing like Tsuna. "Whah! What a scary old man."

"It's you, the target. I-pin kill you!" I-pin shouted.

"Me? This doesn't look anything like me!" Tsuna yelled out. Reborn put glasses on I-pin's face. She looked closely at Tsuna. Then the picture. Tsuna. Picture. Tsuna. She gasped. "You're someone else. I-pin messed up."

Reborn put the picture down, "You seem terribly near-sighted."

Hayato glared at her, "You targeted the tenth generation boss by mistaking his identity. I won't forgive you!"

Takeshi squatted down to her height, "So you were after the wrong person? That happens a lot."

Sighing, I undid the invisibility and teleported home. If I'm right, they'll just start laughing for no apparent reason.

*Next day*

"Hurry up, I wanna meet I-pin in person!" Kira shouted a block away. I ignored her while chewing on a chocolate bar. Shiro was drinking chocolate milk. Mei just skipped towards Kira laughing along the way. I sighed before shaking my head at their childish actions. Even Shiro was more mature. I walked down the road until I bumped into someone. "Yuki-sama!"

I looked up to see Hayato standing next to Takeshi. I nodded at them as a greeting. "Hayato, Takeshi"

Hayato bowed, "Good morning Yuki-sama! How are you?"

I shrugged before stopping when I felt an arm around my shoulder. "Yo, Yuki! You wanna visit Tsuna with us?"

Hayato growled and yanked his arm off of me, "Don't touch Yuki-sama like that, baseball freak!"

Takeshi just smiled, not offended at all, "It's fine right? We're all friends here."

Hayato just huffed before muttering to himself, "Who said I was your friend?"

I heard and spoke into his mind.

_'Me'_

Hayato practically jumped into the air before looking around. I almost laughed but held it in. Shiro looked up at me when he felt me shaking. I smiled at him and ruffled his hair. When I looked up again, I was startled to see Hayato in tears. "Nooooo! Why? Why didn't I bring a camera? To miss such a perfect smile from Yuki-sama. I have failed as the number one UMA supporter!"

Mei patted his shoulder while Kira put a thumbs up. They then smiled before saying at the same time, "We got that covered." And held up a camera each. That was the day a new friendship started. And the day I got another stalker. Yay. Takeshi laughed. "You look good when you smile, Yuki. You should do it more often. You look like someone I know when you do."

I stared at him blankly and turned to walk away without another word. He just laughed it off before following me. Shiro tugged on my shirt, "Onii-chan, do you not smile in front of others?"

I looked around to make sure no one was looking and smiled at Shiro again. "Nope. Only you, which makes you special." He giggled at my answer and hugged my arm. Standing in front of the Sawada household, I waited for the others to catch up. Mei, Kira, and Hayato were busy sharing pictures of me. *shudders*

As soon as we gathered, Tsuna opened the door. Takeshi smiled. "Hey, Tsuna, we're here. Gokudera had some free time, so I asked him to come too. We bumped into the Ochitas on the way."

Hayato looked to the side, "I was worried to just have Yamamoto with you. I would've been fine by myself."

"Maa, maa. It's a lot more fun if we all do our homework together."

I raised an eyebrow. They didn't bring anything that had to do with homework. Tsuna gave a timid smile, "Anyway, come on in, you guys."

We walked into Tsuna's room only to almost trip over I-pin and Lambo.

Hayato stared, "That's... What are you doing in Juudaime's room?!"

Takeshi smiled, "Oh, they must be here to have fun too."

Tsuna started to nervously laugh until Hayato started chasing the kids. He picked Lambo by the back of his shirt and lifted him in the air. "You..."

"Don't get in Lambo-san's way!" Lambo struggled before farting in Hayato's face. That must've stunk horribly. A tick mark appeared on his forehead, Hayato lunged for Lambo, "You stinking cow! Wait right there!"

They ran in circles while Tsuna gaped at the scene in front of him. Kira and Mei videotaped everything. Takeshi laughed, "Ahaha. Playing tag, huh? That brings me back. I remember playing that a lot when I was younger."

Tsuna looked at Takeshi with a sweatdrop, "Yamamoto, I don't think that's it."

Hayato interrupted Tsuna by slamming Lambo's face to the ground. He picked him up and started to shake the kid. "You stupid cow."

"What are you doing, Gokudera-san?" We all turned around to see Haru glaring at Hayato. "You're terrible for bullying a kid!"

"And another annoying person is here." Hayato grumbled under his breath.

"Haru, why are you here?" Tsuna asked.

She smiled at him, "I came to play! Oh, there's another cute kid here!"

I-pin stared at Haru before pointing at her, "Shumai Monster!"

"Hahi?" Haru stared at I-pin in shock.

"I'm broccoli!" Lambo startled I-pin, causing her to throw him into a wall. He got back up, "Hold...it...in. Messy haired Lambi-san won't be defeated by someone with a funny head!"

"Hey, Lambo! Stop it!" Tsuna ran up to the crying cow child. I-pin stared at the ground until nine dots appeared.

Tsuna turned around, "It's the countdown!"

"Crap!"

"Ahaha. That dangerous game again?"

I-pin attached herself to Tsuna's leg. He tried to shake her off. "No! No, no, no!"

Hayato ran over and tugged on her. "Let go!"

Not knowing the situation they were in, Haru reprimanded them, "Don't be so rough with little kids!"

"Now is not the time!" Hayato yelled back. Tsuna screamed, "What should I do?!" Tsuna looked at Lambo who was taking out the TYL bazooka. "Wait! What are you doing, Lambo?! Ahhh! There's no time!"

"Let's do this" Reborn jumped behind Lambo and kicked him, causing him to throw the TYL bazooka at I-pin.

POOF!

Pink clouds blocked our view from everything. "You used the ten-years-later bazooka on I-pin?" Tsuna asked after the smoke had cleared. Reborn nodded, "Right, so the explosion took place in the future."

Tsuna turned to where I-pin was at, "So, the person here is..."

A cute fifteen year old girl looked around and spoke in fluent Japanese, "What gives? I was making a delivery and I ended up here?"

Tsuna took a step back, "No way, I-pin's a girl?!"

I looked at I-pin. Aww. She didn't slap him for calling her a boy. Oh well. Hayato fell down, "I don't believe it."

Takeshi looked at Tsuna, "Who is she? Someone you know?"

Haru gasped, "She's cute!"

I-pin looked at the time on her watch. "This is bad. The ramen is going to get soggy. Mr. Kawahira's really fussy about them." She turned towards Tsuna, "Oh, you're Sawada-san. Good afternoon."

Tsuna looked at I-pin. "I-pin, you're... A lot more feminine."

I-pin blushed, "What are you saying? Flattery will get you nowhere, but nice try!"

"Then, what about the Mahjongg Mega Bomb? And what about kempo?"

I-pin waved her hand, "Geez, Sawada-san, I gave that up a long time ago, didn't I? I have to work lots to save up for college."

"I-I see"

"When I decided to quit kempo, I had my master seal the Mahjongg Mega Bomb with a trigger word." Tsuna smiled. Thinking it was time to let all the other people's presence be known, I cleared my throat. I-pin took one look at me and my family before hugging all of us at the same time. "Mei-nee, Kira-nee, Shiro-nii, Yuki-nii! I haven't seen you in so long! Ever since you told us about THAT, you've been soaring the skies over the mansion everyday! It was so pretty every time I visited ."

Mei and Kira hugged her back while Shiro stood stiff, unused to other touches beside mine. I smiled gently at her, "So we did tell you about it in the future."

"Un! You even carry us with you sometimes. Sawada-san freaked out the first time, but ended up loving it. Haha."

I chuckled with her, "I can imagine."

In the background, you could hear three certain stalkers recording this whole thing with their phones. The rest were trying to figure out what we were talking about. We walked outside and stood at the front gates of Tsuna's home.

I-pin bowed, "Anyway, I've got to make this delivery."

Lambo walked up to her and demanded to know where the 'tail head' was at. I-pin widened her eyes in horror and started shaking. "B-Broccoli monster..."

She dropped her ramen box and held her head in pain. "My head!"

Tsuna raised his hand towards her, "I-pin. What's wrong?"

Seconds later, nine dots appeared on her forehead. "Don't tell me the trigger word was 'broccoli monster'?!" Tsuna panicked. "Everyone run for it!"

Before he could do anything, I-pin attached herself to him. Haru exclaimed, "Hahi! What are you doing to Tsuna-san? Tsuna-san is mine!"

Hayato pulled on I-pin's shirt, "Get off of Juudaime!"

Takeshi laughed. "Ahaha! You sure are popular Tsuna!"

Bianchi chose this time to randomly appear, causing Hayato to collapse under stomach pain. Sighing, I picked Shiro up and transformed during the commotion. No one was paying attention. Kira and Mei did the same and we flew towards Reborn, who was flying around in fake bat wings. Right when we met up with Reborn, I-pin detonated. Reborn looked down at the fried group. "If humans could change so easily, they wouldn't have to go through any hardships. That's why they need to put in effort every day. Great lesson, huh, Tsuna?"

I smirked. Then, what does that make us?

**~ Plz Review**


	14. The Extremist

**~ Kyahh! So many reviews! I can die happy now... Anyways, thank you for reading this fanfic up to this point. I really appreciate it. **

**Akayuki: She really does... probably... most likely... maybe. **

**Me: Just once. Just ONCE can I have a freakin author's note without you people in it?!**

**Kira: Nope. **

**Mei: KiraLoveless doesn't own KHR. **

**Me: *facepalms***

Chapter 14

We were eating breakfast when Shiro got a present. A face full of sparkles. Yes, it was _that_ kind of sparkles. I picked up the letter left behind while Mei went to get Shiro another plate of food. Nodding at Kira, I told Shiro to stay there and walked into the kitchen where Mei was at. When Kira came in, I read it out loud:

_Dear Kira, Mei, and Akayuki,_

_ I'm so sorry about the plot change. I kind of mixed up my plot with my colleague's when I was helping her with the manga version. I promise it won't happen again... I hope. Anyways, I'm sure you've met Shiro? Well, he's not supposed to be in the plot either so I snooped around to see where he came from. Turns out, he's from a parallel world! And he's your biological little brother. Yes, I know. I was shocked too. At least you have answers now. Shiro is like you guys except he only has the star flames and that he's a mix of all three races: human, devil, and angel. That's why he can feel pain, unlike Akayuki. Either way, be nice to him! Well, I'll send another letter soon so see ya later! Oh! Oh! Oh! Since Shiro is like you guys, I was thinking that he join as a new member of the Fallen Ones. You just have to train him awhile. _

_ -Your World's Creator_

_P.S Bermuda and Jager says hi!_

Wait, Shiro is my brother? Well that explains the appearance. And the fact that he feels pain because he's part human... Eh, sounds legit. Mei held a plate of fresh pancakes. "Well, it doesn't really change anything. Should we tell him about his race(s)? I mean its quite rare to have all three is it not? Especially with the star flames."

Kira shook her head, "As you said, it doesn't change anything. Shiro's just a rare entity like us."

Mei smiled, "Anyways, it's my turn to train with Shiro so we'll missing class today."

I gave a nod before picking up my school bag. Kira followed me out of the house. Shiro waved goodbye before turning to finish his pancakes.

"Who are you? I'm Lambo. Who am I? You're Lambo. Lambo's a nice calf bomberhead!" Lambo sang as he walked on top of the wall waving his many weapons around.

"What are you doing up there?" Hayato glared at Lambo. Lambo just feigned innocence, "Whatcha mean? I just happened to be passing by."

Tsuna looked at Lambo, "Would a passerby be carrying all that stuff?"

"Ahaha! You've got some great toys!" Takeshi laughed obliviously. Lambo continued to walk, "The Bovino Family's boss went to a lot of trouble to send these to Lambo!" He looked around, "Reborn, where are you?"

"You rang?" Reborn's voice came from the ground. He came out from behind a screen of a Leon-camouflaged paper.

"He was down there!" Tsuna exclaimed. No Tsuna, he fell from the sky.

"It's a shadowing technique. The trick is to conceal your presence. " Reborn stated. Lambo jumped, "Bang-ba-bang! Reborn! Prepare yourself!"

Reborn held out a strawberry cake and threw it at Lambo. "Tsuna's mom made this cake."

Lambo bent to the side and caught it in his mouth. "Lambo-chan loves shortcake!"

Reborn smirked, "There's a bomb in it, though."

"The pin from a grenade?!" Tsuna exclaimed when he noticed Reborn holding said pin. Lambo opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, a grenade on it. Lambo smirked until he heard a click and looked at the grenade.

BOOM!

I'm starting to feel that Lambo was meant to fly.

"No mercy at all!" Tsuna gaped at the slowly disappearing Lambo. Hayato sighed, "It's fine. He's just a nuisance."

Takeshi stared at the sky cluelessly, "Still, they make pretty amazing toys these days."

Kira giggled at their reactions while I just shook my head. Stupid teens these days. Tsuna suddenly screamed out and smacked his face. Hayato looked at him in worry, "What is it Juudaime?"

Tsuna started shaking his head, "I promised Kyoko-chan!"

Takeshi watched Tsuna panic, "Promised what?"

Tsuna then proceeded to tell us his boring flashback. Man, he over reacts in everything. I turned to Kira.

_'I'll go ahead with Tsuna. You can go with the others if you want.'_

Mei nodded. '_Don't forget that Ryohei will be attached to him on the way.'_

I nodded and repositioned my bag so it wouldn't fall off while I ran. I took a running stance when Tsuna got shot.

"Re-born! Run like my life depends on it!" Tsuna shouted before disappearing in a cloud of dust. I nodded a goodbye and sprinted towards the direction Tsuna sped off in. In no time, I caught up to him after jumping across the roofs and started to slow down so I would match his pace. From the looks of the blur attached to Tsuna, Ryohei had already grabbed on to him. I stared at him with an emotionless face before looking straight again. Five minutes later, we arrived at the gates and the flame on Tsuna's head disappeared. Tsuna panted, "Looks like I made it in time."

"You're the real deal for sure."

Tsuna looked around until he saw Ryohei on the ground, hand still holding his arm. He paled. Ryohei squatted and did backward rolls until he faced Tsuna. Tsuna looked in worry, "A-Are you okay?"

Ryohei grinned, "You've got great power, stamina, passion than I had heard! A true once-in-a-century prospect!"

"Huh?"

"Join the boxing club, Sawada Tsuna!"

"What? H-How do you know my name?"

"Your match with Mochida from the Kendo Club... And the volleyball match where you sacrificed a man's most important part with a crotch block!" Ryohei's eyes lit on fire, "Boxing is the most appropriate sport for a passionate man like you!"

Tsuna started sweating. Ryohei pointed towards the blue sky, "Can't you see it, Sawada? That's the Madison Square Garden star! It's the holy land, where World Championship Boxing takes place! That's the star we're aiming for, Sawada!"

I sighed. You can't see a star in daylight. Looking to the side, I saw Kyoko running towards us. "Onii-chan!"

Ryohei smiled, "What's wrong Kyoko?"

Kyoko ran over, "Geez. You left your bag in the middle of the road."

"Eh! Kyoko-chan?!" Tsuna yelled in shock.

"Oh, sorry about that." Ryohei took his bag from her. She turned to us, "Ah, Tsuna-kun, Yuki-kun. Good morning."

I nodded while Tsuna stared at her, "Eh? Wha? G-Good morning."

"Why are you with my brother?"

"Y-Your brother?" Tsuna asked, still not over from the shock. *sigh* There is a reason why she called him 'Onii-chan', Tsuna. Ryohei grinned, "Kyoko's my little sister. She's in your class, right?"

Kyoko crossed her arms and frowned at her brother, "Don't tell me you grabbed Tsuna-kun and started making trouble for him."

Ryohei put his hands on his hip, "No!"

I nearly sweatdropped when I notice the gloomy aura surrounding Tsuna's fallen body. Kyoko turned to him, completely oblivious to his mood, "Tsuna-kun, you can just ignore the stuff he says about boxing and stars."

"A-Ah"

"Oh right! I haven't introduced myself yet." Ryohei raised his fists and punched them into the air, "I'm the captain of the Namimori Middle School's Boxing Club, Ryohei Sasagawa!" Fire burned in the background. "My motto is 'to the limit!'"

Tsuna backed away, "S-Such passion"

Kyoko smiled, "Right? He's always too passionate."

Ryohei put a hand on Tsuna's shoulder, "The team would love to have you, Sawada Tsuna!"

"U-Umm"

Kyoko frowned, "No, brother. You can't force Tsuna-kun to join."

Ryohei moved his face closer to Tsuna's, "I'm not forcing him! Right, Sawada Tsuna?"

"What? W-Well.."

Ryohei backed away, "That's right. Okay, I'll be waiting for you in the gum after school!"

"Wait, I..."

"See ya!"

"U-Uh..."

Poor tsuna, he cant even say a sentence. Kyoko walked closer to him, "Isn't he such a boor? Still, he can be surprisingly kind. But you are really amazing, Tsuna-kun. I'm a bit glad , actually."

"Huh?"

"I haven't seen Onii-chan look so happy in a while." Kyoko smiled before walking to class. I sighed. Kyoko dear, you're just making Tsuna's life harder now. I walked along with them, but stopped and looked towards a bush consisting of three karate members. I glared and them, making them flinch, and walked inside the building.

*After School*

"Aren't you excited?" Kira asked as she skipped towards the gym. I sighed, "Only because I get to fight some people. Though I wish they were stronger."

She turned towards me, "Then why don't you fight Hibari?"

I shook my head, "Don't wanna. That's your job."

Kira laughed while we entered the gym. Takeshi, Bianchi, Haru, Lambo, and I-pin were already there. I turned and faced them, "Reborn?"

They nodded. Before I could say anything else, Ryohei pulled Tsuna through the door. Once he got his footing, Tsuna waved his hands around, "Uh, well... I'm not interested in boxing..."

He was interrupted by a whistle from Takeshi, "We've been waiting for you, Tsuna."

Tsuna squeaked, "E-Everybody's here!"

Haru put her hands on her chest, "I raced over at sonic speed the second school was out just to see you look gallant!"

"I-pin's here too"

"So is five-year-old Lambo-san!"

Tsuna looked at us, "H-How did you all know?"

Bianchi spoke up, "Reborn contacted us."

"Reborn set this up?!"

Takeshi laughed, "Gokudera was also here. But his stomach suddenly started hurting..."

Tsuna turned to Bianchi with a knowing look. Ryohei laughed, "A veteran Muay Thai fighter's come from Thailand after hearing about you."

"Huh? A veteran from Thailand?"

Ryohei pointed at Reborn with his thumb, "Meet Master Pao Pao."

"Reborn!"

Reborn was wearing a huge blue elephant cap with blue boxing gloves. He had Leon turn into a mini elephant and topped his weird outfit off with a white goatee. You could hear a certain raven haired devil snapping a photo. He ignored Tsuna, "I want to see a head-to-head fight between the new guy and the club's captain."

Tsuna flinched, "Wh-What are you talking about? You suddenly want me to box?!"

"Become Madison Square star and make Kyoko-chan happy."

Ryohei nodded in agreement, "Just as he says. A little sparring with me'll be a great way to test your ability."

Tsuna looked at him in shock, "Eh? You're agreeing with him?! H-Hold on a second"

They ignored him and Bianchi put a head gear on Tsuna's head. "Let's do this Sawada!"

I ignored the fight in favor of looking at the door, waiting for Kyoko to come in with the retarded karate members. Ah, here comes Hana.

"W-we've got trouble!"

Takeshi smiled, "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

She ran over to us, "The Karate Club, they're after Kyoko!"

Tsuna widened his eyes, "Kyoko-chan?!"

"What? What's wrong?" We all turned towards the door to see... Kyoko. Tsuna face planted onto the floor. "She's right here!"

"Gyahaha!" We all looked at the door again to see the stupid cronies of the Karate Club. "Prepare yourself, Sasagawa Ryohei!"

"Ohyama!" Ryohei exclaimed. Another buff dude with the same ugly face as Ohyama stepped up. "So you're Sasagawa Ryohei? My younger brother says that you're pretty strong."

Twitch.

"Younger brother?" Takeshi asked in confusion. Takeshi, if you look closely, you'll easily notice that they have the same ugly face. How could a born hitman not notice that?

Ugly face #2 started yelling, "The captain of Namimori High School's Karate Club, Daigoro Ohyama! I'll fight you! Bring it on!"

Geez, didn't your mother tell you to not yell your introduction? Tsuna stood still, "Br-Brothers?!"

Yes Tsuna, I think we've already established that. Ugly face #2 pointed at Ryohei, "Sasagawa, if we win this match, the Karate Club will take your sister!"

Twitch. Twitch.

"W-What?!" Tsuna shouted once again. Hana held her hands up and shook her head, "They really want her as a manager."

The ugly faced brothers hugged, "The Karate Club has been made up of dirty guys since we first joined-"

Twitch. Twitch. Twitch. Snap!

Annoyed by their discusting existance and the fact that we haven't started fighting yet, I interrupted them, "Tch. So you admit you guys are dirty lowlives? To stoop so low as to go tattle to your older brother. Pathetic. You're all nothing but scum under my feet! For attempting to harass a student of Namimori Middle and being a wimp, I'll make your life a living hell."

Wow, I actually sounded like Hibari. No wonder Kira keeps on saying that we were similar. Eh, I wanna hurt someone right now so who cares. By now, everyone sweatdropped at my change in attitude.

"W-What did you say?! How dare you insult the Karate Club? We'll beat you up!"

I laughed creepily. Well, I already sound like Hibari so might as well keep going. "Tch. Always referring to 'we', 'we', 'we'. You pathetic weaklings crowd together like the herbivores you are. Maybe I'll torture you before handing you over to Hibari. He would love to bite you lot to death. "

"Why you..." A karate member moved to attack me but was knocked out from behind. I looked up to see Hayato. I smirked, "Perfect timing Hayato, would you like to help rid the world of these useless pests?"

Hayato held his stomach, "If its for Juudaime and Yuki-sama, I'll gladly fight even with my sister here."

Bianchi turned to Reborn, "What will we do, Reborn?"

He turned to the side, "Just wing it"

She turned around and spoke in a dangerous voice, "Lets go, Poison Cooking."

Ugly face #2 yelled out, "Get'em!"

Immediately, I knocked over five bodies with a kick and flipped a sixth against a wall. Kira discreetly knocked people unconscious with a chop to the back of the neck. The rest did their thing. Haru gasped in awe, "Everyone is so strong!"

Lambo crossed his arms and closed his eyes, "Lambo-san is even stronger! So I don't need to bother"

By the time we finished, Tsuna had delivered a counter-punch to ugly face #1's face. Haru cheered, "You were awesome Tsuna-san! A super punch filled with your love for me!"

"Don't add in love out of nowhere!" Tsuna complained. I ignored everything after that and instead carried the bodies and threw them into a pile. By the time I finished, we were standing in a strange line for no apparent reason. Kira handed me a chocolate bar to cool off. Reborn looked at Tsuna, "The bonds within the Family have grown stronger."

Ryohei stared at Reborn, "Family? What's this Family thing?"

Reborn looked at Ryohei before turning to Tsuna again, "You'll need an extreme man like this guy."

"Huh?"

Hmm. I should buy some ear plugs soon. With some extras. No... Make that a whole lot of extras. Yeah.

**Well that ending sucked. Anyways, please review. **


	15. Bucking Bronco

**~Ohaiyo Minna-san!...ahem. Yea. Umm, well. I don't have school today so I'll just update today instead and I'm really sorry about Reborn being a bit OC-ish... Now I just feel awkward. My new neighbor is staring at me while I'm doing this which is pretty creepy. **

**Christian: ~stare**

**Kira: Stop staring at her you freakin stalker!**

**Mei: Now, now. He can't hear you. **

**Me: I'm soo creeped out! Akayuki, kill him for me! Please, for the sake of the chocolate god!**

**Akayuki: *sigh* I better get more chocolate for this. Now excuse me. I have a new toy to torture. *cue creepy laugh and smile***

**Kira: Aww. Why can't I toture him?**

**Me: Cuz you would make me pay you money. Buying chocolate is cheaper. **

**Mei: KiraLoveless does not own KHR. **

**Christian: ~stare**

**Me: Yuki-chan! He's still alive! There's a freaking knife in him and he's alive! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-cough-wheeze-breathe-ahhhhhhhhh hhhhhh!**

Chapter 15

"Ok, it's time for Shiro's training with me! You probably won't see us until tomorrow night so don't wait up!" Kira grinned at me. School had just ended and we were currently standing at the front gates waiting for Tsuna. Mei patted my back, "Dino-chan is appearing today so you'll probably have to sleep over at Tsuna's house. I'll be with Kira, supervising her training."

I sighed, "And why can't I be the one supervising Kira?"

Mei deadpanned, "You'll add on to his training and basically torture him while Kira is in her spartan mode."

Shiro went up and hugged me. "Onii-chan, it's fine. It's part of your mission right? I'll be okay with Mei-nee and Kira-nee."

I ruffled his hair, "Fine. I'll see you guys tomorrow then."

They nodded at me before disappearing in black wisps. I sighed before cloaking myself in mist flames. Spotting Tsuna, I quietly followed him back to his home. As expected, Tsuna's house was surrounded by Mafiosi. Unsurprisingly, Tsuna panicked like a little girl and ran into his home, slamming the door in my face. I sighed again before teleporting into his room. Dino was already sitting in a chair facing the window. I let Reborn know I was there by speaking into his mind before settling onto Tsuna's bed without Dino or his men noticing.

_'Ne, Reborn.'_

_'Yes?'_

_'You should retrain your ex-student. he didn't even notice me.'_

_'Thats to be expected. You're one of the world's greatest after all. Will you be with us the whole time?'_

_'Yes. I'll probably sleep over too if Dino stays.'_

_'Then I'll arrange something for you.'_

_'Hn.'_

"Reborn! What did you do this time?!" Tsuna slammed the door open. He immediately shrunk into himself when he spotted Dino's men. "They're in my room too!"

"I've been waiting for you, Tsuna." Reborn said.

"What is going on here?" Tsuna asked.

"Sup, Vongola Decimo" Dino interrupted Tsuna's questioning. "I've come all the way from Italy to see you" he dramatically turned around in his chair, "I'm the tenth generation boss of the Cavallone Family, Dino."

Tsuna stared, "Cavallone?... The Mafia?!"

Dino narrowed his eyes, making Tsuna flinch. "Pft. Hahaha. This won't work." Dino stood up and walked towards Tsuna, "You don't have the aura. Ain't got the look. No ambition or aspirations either."

Reborn continued in a Sherlock costume, "Plus, he has short legs. He has no money. And he has no power."

_'He's got no brain. Has a squeaky voice. And has an extremely girly face.'_

Reborn smirked at my comment while Tsuna's eyebrow twitched. Dino looked at Reborn, "Doesn't seem like he's got much luck either. He has none of the attributes of a boss."

Reborn nodded while Dino's men laughed. Tsuna let out a gloomy aura. Snapping out of it, he looked at Reborn, "Reborn! Who are these people?"

"Dino's your 'older brother'" Reborn stated as-a-matter-of-factly. Tsuna looked at him in confusion, "My 'older brother'?"

Dino sat back down on his chair, "Don't let what I said get you down, Vongola Decimo. Until I met Reborn, I didn't have any of the attributes of a boss either."

"Until you met Reborn? Don't tell me..."

Reborn jumped into the chair, "Before I came here, I was training Dino to become a Mafia boss."

"Seriously?!" Tsuna stared in shock. Dino smiled, "Reborn's training was brutal. I almost died a bunch of times. Thanks to him, I'm now the boss of a 5000-member Family. I wanted to learn more from Reborn, but he said he was going to train you, so I wiped my tears and saw him off."

Tsuna slammed his hand on a table, "Uh, I have no intention of becoming a Mafia boss, so feel free to take Reborn back with you."

Dino narrowed his eyes. Tsuna fell on his butt, "Hiee!"

He laughed, "You were right, Reborn! He's just like how I used to be."

"Huh?"

"I had no intention of taking over the role of boss either. I figured any person who plots to join the Mafia can't be any good."

"Oh, but I..."

"Reborn's skill is undeniable. I'm sure you'll become a fine boss. But if you're serious about not becoming one..." He reached into his inside pocket and pulled out a turtle before shoving it into Tsuna's face. "He'll bite you!"

"Hiee!" Tsuna fell down in shock. "A-A turtle?"

Romario grinned, "You're such a trouble maker, boss"

Dino chuckled before looking at the turtle, "His name's Enzio. I asked Reborn for Leon, but got him instead."

Reborn nodded, "Leon here's my partner, after all."

"What is with these people?" Tsuna asked no one in particular. Suddenly, I-pin and Lambo ran in. Lambo tripped and ended up throwing two grenades out the window."

"Idiot!" Tsuna shouted. Reborn casually sat down, "This is bad, Dino's men are outside."

Without a word, Dino jumped out the window and used his whip to throw the grenades up in the air. "Hit the deck, guys!"

He landed on the ground as the grenades exploded. His men started chuckling. A random subordinate spoke, "The boss screwed up again."

"Happens every day" another spoke. Dino blushed, "That one was different."

Tsuna looked down from the window in admiration, "That guy's cool."

Reborn turned to him, "Understood? A boss risks his life for the Family."

"Don't tie everything back to that." Tsuna said. Reborn yelled out to Dino, "Dino, stay here today. I've already gotten permission from Mama about you and one of Tsuna's friend."

"Eh?"

I went down stairs and greeted Tsuna's mom before sitting on the table. Minutes later, they came down while Dino came through the door. Tsuna stared at me in shock, "Yuki-san?! Since when?"

I nodded towards Reborn. He answered for me, "While you were upstairs. He's going to sleepover, so make room. "

"E-Eh? Fine. Is it ok if you share a room with Dino? He'll probably use the guest room." He asked me. I answered him with a nod. Dino smiled at me, "So you're one of Tsuna's friends? Nice to meet you, I'm Dino Cavallone."

I blinked at him, "Hn. Ochita Akayuki."

He grinned, "Yuki it is, then."

Tsuna's mom called us all to the table, "Here you go everyone. Eat up."

We all said our thanks before eating. Dino stared at his food, "This tastes great!"

I nodded in agreement. Seriously, this stuff tasted great! No wonder people kept on saying that Nana should be a famous chef. It was like eating heaven from a bowl. I know, it sounds weird, but it's the truth. My thoughts were interrupted by Dino, "Got any questions you want to ask, 'little bro'? I can pass down my wisdom as your 'older brother'."

Tsuna stared nervously at his food. I was busy eating so I didn't say much. Dino changed the subject, "Oh yeah, have you made a Family yet?"

Reborn answered for him, "So far, he's got Gokudera, Yamamoto, Akayuki, Mei, and Kira. Hibari, Shiro, and Ryohei can be considered candidates."

I didn't really mind Reborn mentioning our names. Oooh. This soup tastes so good!

Tsuna put his chopsticks down, "Those guys are just my friends and upperclassmen! Honestly... But why did you come to me, Reborn? You'd have a better time with Dino-san."

Dino answered this time, "The Vongola Family is at the core of our alliance. It's first amount all the other Families."

Tsuna looked surprised, "What?! The Vongola Family's that important?"

"Oh my, Dino-kun. You've made such a mess." Nana interrupted their converstaion. Dino looked at his messed up food in embarrassment.

"Dino's a klutz without his men around." Reborn helpfully added. "He's the type who can't bring out his strength unless its for his Family. His physical ability drops like a rock when his men aren't around."

Tsuna looked at Dino, "That's a pretty extreme quality for a boss..."

Dino sweatdropped before waving it off, "There you go again, Reborn. Tsuna's going to believe you." His smile twitched. "I usually eat with a fork and knife. I'm just bad with chopsticks."

I snorted into my food. That was obviously a lie. Tsuna , hearing me, sweatdropped, "O-Oh. Of course."

"Lambo-san finished eating!" Lambo randomly shouted. Nana smiled at him, "Want to take a bath while you're here, Lambo-kun?"

Lambo jumped off his chair, "Lambo-san will!"

"Ah, it's not ready yet."

3...

2...

1...

We heard Lambo's scream echo throughout the house.

"Lambo?!" Tsuna yelled out.

"What's wrong?!" Dino got up only to trip over his own two feet. Tsuna sweatdropped, "D-Dino-san. Are you okay?"

"Ow... I tripped over myself." Dino picked himself up. I sighed. Will you people stop stating the obvious? Reborn shook his head, "You haven't changed."

"That was true?!" Tsuna exclaimed before remembering about Lambo, "What about Lambo? Lambo, what's wrong?" He ran to the bathroom and saw Lambo crying in the bathtub with his cow suit still on. Tsuna frowned, "Lambo, don't get into the bath with your clothes on."

Before he could say anything else, spikes started coming from under Lambo. I blinked. Oh, it was just a huge version of Enzio. Tsuna jumped when Enzio roared, "Hiee! A turtle?!"

Lambo fell off the shell and ran away. Dino frowned, "Oops. When did Enzio slip away from me?"

Tsuna looked at the blonde, "You mean this is that same turtle?!"

"Enzio is a sponge turtle that expands in water. Once he gets big, he could devour an entire house!"

"What did you say?!"

Enzio started eating the bathtub. "Hiee!" Tsuna backed away from the door. I-pin jumped up, "Leave it to I-pin."

She held back her hands before thrusting a wave of pressure at Enzio. Enzio looked up and roared before continuing to eat the half destroyed bathtub. Tsuna's eyes widened, "I-pin's Gyoza Kempo didn't work!"

"Turtles can go for a long time without breathing." Reborn said. Dino stepped up with a determined look, "Don't interfere. If I can't take care of my own pet, I don't deserve to be the tenth-generation Cavallone boss! Calm down Enzio!"

Dino swung his whip only to hit Tsuna in the face. Tsuna grabbed his face, "Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

Dino looked back, "Sorry, I missed." No, really?

Reborn turned to Tsuna looking smug, "Now do you see? He's practically useless when his men aren't around."

Tsuna went down on his knees, "No way. This is honestly Dino-san?"

Enzio roared again before moving closer. I yawned and leaned on the bathroom door. Both teenagers backed away in fear, "Hiee! The bathtub!"

Reborn stared at Enzio, "Guess I have no choice. It's Leon's turn."

Hearing his que, Leon jumped onto Tsuna's face and turned it into Romario's. Dino turned serious, "Romario, didn't you leave?"

Tsuna gave a confused look at Dino, "Huh?"

"Stupid. Back off and let me handle this!" Executing professional moves, Dino extended his whip around Enzio's legs and flipped him upside down. Leon turned back into a chameleon and jumped onto Reborn's fedora. Tsuna's eyes sparkled, "Dino-san is cool after all!"

We all went into Tsuna's room and I handed Dino a blow dryer I found in a closet. Why was it in there? The world will never know. He thanked me and proceeded to dry Enzio off. A few minutes later, Enzio returned to his normal size. I yawned again, "Tsuna, go to sleep. We don't want you later than you usually are when it comes to getting to school on time."

Tsuna blushed before laughing. I grabbed Dino and Enzio before walking into the guest room. Reborn followed after. Closing the door, I placed Enzio on the table and sat on a futon. Dino sat on the bed, "So, Yuki. How did you first meet Tsuna?"

I have him a blank stare, "I saw him confess to a girl naked."

Dino sweatdropped, "Do you have any siblings?"

"A devil, an angel, and a mixture of both."

Dino started laughing nervously, "What's your hobby?"

I glanced at Reborn with a 'I'm-telling-the-truth-but-not-the-whole-truth' look. "I kill for a living."

Dino tensed, "Haha. That's very funny Yuki. What does Tsuna mean to you?"

I blinked, "A target. You could also call him my charge."

Dino gave me a serious look, "Who are you?"

Reborn cleared his throat, "One of Tsuna's Family member. He's aware of the Mafia and so is his family. The angel and devil work as hitwomen. The youngest is considered a candidate, as I've said before."

Dino's eyes grew big, "Hitwomen? Angel and Devil? Reborn, you're aware of their occupation? Does Tsuna know?"

I sighed, "1) One of the world's best hitmen/hitwomen, to be exact. 2) I will not explain my naming choices. 3) You can consider us colleagues if you want, and 4) He doesn't know and you will not tell him. I can't guarantee your safety if you do."

Dino gaped at me. I smirked, "Might want to close your mouth. Don't want a fly to come in, now do you?"

He shut his mouth and cleared his throat, "So what is your alias?"

"Classified"

"Relationship with other Families?"

"Classified"

"Type of flames?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Dino sighed in defeat, "You're not going to tell me anything, are you?"

"Nope"

He sighed again, "When you say that Tsuna is your charge, what did you mean?"

"You can consider me the Family's guardian angel."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Nope"

"Does that mean that I don't have to test you?"

"Nope. But don't go easy on the others. Most can already be considered a hitman."

"Are you alright with this, Reborn?"

Reborn nodded, "I trust him."

Dino gave him a bewildered look, "You trust him?!"

"Yuki may look like a pretty boy, but he's way out of your league. You would die instantly if he challenged you to a fight."

I smirked at Reborn, "Thanks for the compliment."

He smirked back, "But of course. Insulting you would be like insulting me when it comes to... well, everything."

I gave a small laugh when Dino made a confused face, "Dino, just consider me one of your allies. You should be honored though you don't know what for."

He just nodded. I yawned again, "Well, I'm tired so I'll sleep first. Good night."

Dino nodded before retiring to his bed. Reborn returned to Tsuna's room. I sunk my head into the pillow before drifting off to sleep.

*Morning*

"I'm off!" Tsuna yelled to his mom before leaving the house. I had told Tsuna that I already went ahead. That, obviously, was a lie. I covered myself in mist flames before following Tsuna outside.

"Buon giorno, Vongola Decimo." Dino's men all stood at the side of the gates. Tsuna tightened his grip on his bag, "Hello, Dino-san's men..."

Dino leaned on the gate, "What are you guys doing? I didn't ask you to come pick me up."

"We aren't here for you, boss. We were just walking around and happened to end up here." Romario replied. Dino gave them a disbelieving look, "All the way from the hotel by the station?"

Tsuna cracked a smile. "Good morning, Juudaime!" Hayato walked up to Tsuna. He looked in surprise, "Gokudera-kun?"

Hayato gave a huge smile, "I woke up early, so I went for a stroll and ended up here."

"Tsuna-san! I went for a walk and ended up coming here too! I'm so lucky to meet you early in the morning!" Haru energetically ran over. Tsuna sweatdropped.

"Morning! What are y'all up to?" Takeshi walked up to us. Tsuna smiled. Dino closed an eye, "Sup, 'Hurricane Bomb'. This is the first time we've met."

Hayato glared at Dino, "You're... Bronco Dino."

Tsuna ran over and dragged Hayato away, "G-Guys, we've gotta get going or we'll be late for school. Anyway, we're off!"

Takeshi followed after while Haru ran to catch up, "Allow me to accompany you part of the way!"

Dino smiled, "So that's Tsuna's Family, huh? He's still a child."

Reborn spoke, "You seem concerned."

"Well, yeah."

"Does he look useable?"

"Beats me. The most important thing in a Family is trust. I can't accept them until that's been shown."

Reborn turned to him, "Want to test them, then?"

"Yea."

I removed my flames. Dino jumped in surprise, "Gah! Where did you come from?! I thought you said you went on ahead!"

I smirked, "You should be more aware of yourself, Dino. And don't go easy on them."

Before he could say anything else, I disappeared again. Jogging to catch up to the group, I stopped behind Tsuna and Hayato. They were talking about Dino. I looked around and noticed the sound of a car coming. Stepping back a bit, I watched as Tsuna get dragged into a car with a rope. Haru screamed while Hayato and Takeshi yelled Tsuna's name before trying to chase it. Reborn stopped them, "Wait. Those guys are from the Momokyo-Kai, the yakuza who control this area."

Hayato looked at reborn, "Reborn-san!"

Haru panicked, "Yes, call the police! My phone!" She put her bag down and dug around for her phone. Reborn continued, ignoring Haru's panicked words, "You guys can't beat them. Leave this to Dino and his men."

Hayato hardened his eyes, "I can't do that."

"There you have it. Take care of the rest!" Takeshi said in a strained smile. They ran to wherever the yakuza was. Seconds later, the car returned to reveal Dino, "I like it. They're only thinking about saving Tsuna. Though they aren't very calm..."

Romario opened the passenger side and pulled out a tied up Tsuna. He had a confused look going on.

"Tsuna-san! You're safe! What a relief." Haru said as she fell to her knees. Tsuna looked at Dino accusingly, "What are you doing, Dino-san?"

Dino smiled, "Sorry about that. I was testing your Family."

"Testing?"

"That Momokyo-Kai stuff was a lie. I wanted to see if they'd want to save you."

Romario bowed, "So boss, I'll be taking my leave."

Dino nodded, "Yeah, thanks."

Romario nodded before driving off. Dino continued, "Tsuna, you're a lucky guy. It's hard to find a Family that cares so much about its boss."

Tsuna nervously smiled, "Like I said, I don't have a 'Family'. They're my friends."

Reborn stepped into the conversation, "That's right. I forgot to tell you."

"Huh?"

"The Momokyo-Kai actually exists in this town."

Tsuna looked at Reborn in shock, "What?! Then Those two actually went to see them?!"

"That's right Reborn! Those two dont have a chance! Why are you always so extreme?" Dino added. Tsuna nodded, "What if something happens to them?"

They looked down to see Reborn sleeping with a bubble coming out of his nose. Tsuna looked in disbelief, "He's asleep! Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto!"

He ran after them. I revealed myself in front of Dino before he could follow Tsuna. He jumped, "Gah! Will you stop doing that?!"

I smirked before turning to Reborn, "Why did you send them to Momokyo-Kai? Hayato and Takeshi will probably traumatized them at this rate. At least make it harder for them."

Dino nodded at my question until he heard the rest of my comment. He looked at me in disbelief, "Traumatize the yakuza?!"

I nodded before opening a portal and sticking half of my body in it, "Dino, you should probably run after Tsuna, now."

Dino gaped at me before composing himself and ran after Tsuna. I nodded at Reborn and teleported to the yakuza.

I sat down on a couch in the middle of a group of buff men. They shouted at me in surprise, "Who the hell are you?!"

I held up a hand and motioned for them to wait. They waited... before realizing what they were doing. They were about to yell at me but was interrupted by Hayato slamming the door open, "Juudaime! Where are you?"

Takeshi looked at me, "Ahaha! Why are you here, Yuki?"

I took out a chocolate bar and lied, "These doofuses kidnapped me. I think I heard Tsuna somewhere in this building."

Hayato had a tick mark on his forehead, "How dare you not only kidnap Juudaime, but you also kidnapped Yuki-sama!"

And cue the fights. While the fight went on, the couch got over turned. Tired of standing, I walked up to a pile of bodies and sat on it. Its actually very comfortable. I took out another chocolate bar and ate it since I finished the other one. I crossed my legs and bit into the bar while I watched Hayato hold a guy by the collar right next to me. Takeshi was right below me, shaking a crying man he was sitting on. Wow this must look like a weird scene to spectators.

Tsuna and Dino barged into the room. Now if I was in Tsuna's shoes, I would be shocked. I mean, you would be too if one of your friends was threatening a man older than him. Or your other friend who was nicely asking an unconscious body where you were at. Especially if another one of your friends was eating a chocolate bar on top of a pile of bodies. Yeah, I would pity my life. Anyways, back to the story.

Tsuna and Dino were looking at us and the scene before them in disbelief. Tsuna stared, "They beat them up?!"

Hayato noticed Tsuna and smiled as he threw the body he was holding against a glass cabinet, "Juudaime, you're okay!"

Takeshi smiled, "You seem to be in good shape!"

I nodded at them in acknowledgment before biting into my fourth chocolate bar. Dino turned to Tsuna, "These guys are pretty impressive."

Tsuna nodded with a proud look in his eyes, "Yeah."

The conversation was interrupted when a door opened, revealing hideous guys. Wow, have they seen a mirror lately? Guess not. A short man who I presume to be the boss since he was wearing a shirt that said boss, spoke, "What' ve you done , brats?"

"Seems they've been looking down on us." A super tall and fat guy behind the boss said. Tsuna started sweating, "Some really strong guys have shown up!"

Strong? Psh. Strong my ass. The moment I deem these weaklings strong will be the day pigs can fly. We moved in front of Dino and Tsuna to block the enemy. Hayato moved his hands in front of me, "They just keep coming."

"Hey, wait." Dino got our attention and walked up, "These guys are different from the ones you just beat up. You can't handle them yet."

Hayato glared at Dino, "What?"

Dino stood in front of us, "This is my fault." He held out a gold credit card towards our enemy, "I'll pay the medical and repair bills, if neccesary. So can we call it even?"

The boss laughed, "Huh? Don't mess with us. We'll be taking the money. And you guys won't be leaving this place."

Dino grinned and put away his card, "A breakdown in negotiations, huh? Well then, well have to force our way out of here! Lets go!" He pull out his whip and swung it at the group , but accidentally hit Hayato, Takeshi, and his own face instead. I had ducked in time, knowing that he'd do that. Ahh, the wonders of knowing the future. Hayato bent down in pain, "What are you doing, bastard?"

"Ow..." Takeshi held his wounded face. Tsuna just stared in shock while I looked for another chocolate bar. Hmm, I know it's somewhere around here. Ah! Maybe it's under that guy's body.

The boss snickered, "What was that? Don't underestimate us!" He walked towards Tsuna and raised a wooden sword. Tsuna backed into a wall and started shaking. Next thing I knew, a gunshot sounded and Tsuna was in Hyper Dying Will mode with huge hands. A random enemy shouted, "What's with his hands?!"

Oh! I found the chocolate! I slowly opened the wrapper but a guy got in the way so I kneed him in the gut. Hayato kicked another in the face while Takeshi elbowed one in the neck. We regrouped around Tsuna. "Are you alright, Juudaime?" Hayato glanced at Tsuna. Takeshi raised his fists, "We got your back, Tsuna!"

I fingered my chocolate and sighed, "Lets finish this. I want to eat the last chocolate."

Tsuna nodded his head, "Yeah!"

Dino's men arrived and Dino got up, "Alright! Lets go wild!"

Right before the fight started, the boss stumbled into me. Which caused me to drop my chocolate in surprise. A tick mark appeared on my head. I would be fine with eating a chocolate on the floor. I had no problem in that, but he just _had_ to step on it. Yes, you heard me right. He _stepped_ on a precious _chocolate_ bar! Everyone froze at the dark aura I emitted. Everyone who knew me backed away. Heh, smart choice. Takeshi helpfully directed them outside, leaving only me and the yakuza.

I looked up, my eyes glazed over in a crazed way. I laughed creepily, "Fufufu. Who did it? Who took my chocolate away? Was it you?" I pointed at a bald dude in a broken manner. He gulped and shook his head. I tilted my head in a freaky way, "No? Who did it then?" I looked around. No one answered, too busy shaking their asses off. I gave a blood thirsty grin, "Well if no one is going to answer, I'll just have to punish you all."

Everyone on the other side of the door shivered. The pain filled screams echoed throughout the building. Dino looked at Tsuna, "I-Is he always that scary?"

Tsuna shook his head in a quick manner. Hayato answered instead, "No. But when it comes to chocolate, he'll scare you shitless. Once, an upperclassmen accidentally stepped on a piece of chocolate near Yuki-sama. Yuki-sama snapped and beat him senseless. The guy is still in the hospital and that fight was two months ago. He suffered from many broken bones and brain trauma..." Hayato shivered. The screams and cries for mercy stopped. I opened the door with a smile. "Let's go home shall we?"

In the background, you could see blood splattered all over the walls, making my smile out of place. Bodies were strewn all over the place with disfigured appendages. Blood was all over my body, making me look like a mass murderer. Actually, i kinda am, but who cares. Their scared faces are hilarious. They gulped before nodding. I gave a suspiciously happy smile and walked out of the building. The rest followed cautiously behind me. Ahh, what a wonderful day. I finally was able to hurt people today. Hmmm..I wonder if they sell any chocolate around here.

From that day on, the Cavallone Family made a silent rule to never abuse chocolate in the presence of Ochita Akayuki. Ever.

A few days later, they added Shiro to that list... That's my boy.

**Thank you for reading and please review.**


	16. Zoo Fiasco

**~Hi guys! So I know I already updated yesterday, but I couldn't help but make another one! I was just sooo _bored_!**

**Kira: Dude, you were stuffing your face with candy yesterday. **

**Mei: And you got hyper. **

**Akayuki: Plus, you drank coffee so you made your mom's life a living hell. **

**Me: Hey! I wasn't the only one. You're forgetting about my siblings. **

**Kira: I pity her...though I can sympathize with dealing with you**

**Me: RUDE!**

**Mei: KiraLoveless does not own KHR. If she did, we would all be fucked. **

**Me: *gasp* You cursed!**

Chapter 16

"Let's go to the zoo!" Shiro pumped his fist into air. Mei giggled, "Hai, Hai. Shiro-chan, put on your jacket so we can go."

Shiro beamed at her and ran up to our room to fetch a jacket. Kira zipped up a backpack, "Well, I got the food covered. Are we forgetting anything?"

I shook my head, "We're all set. Lets go."

Shiro practically threw the door opened and jumped out into the warm afternoon air. I chuckled before following after. Kira locked the door behind her and came up to us, "So, we gonna teleport or walk to the zoo?"

Mei was going to answer until Shiro interrupted her, "Teleport! Please teleport. I want to go now!"

I patted his head, "I know it's your first time going but be polite to your sisters and calm down."

Shiro blushed and nodded his head, "I'm sorry."

Kira grinned and patted his back, "Naw. It's fine, I wanted to get there sooner anyways. Will you do the honors?"

Shiro looked at me for confirmation and I nodded, "It'll help you practice control over your flames."

Shiro smiled at me before shutting his eyes in concentration. Mei and Kira quietly giggled at Shiro's cute expression. Seconds later, we appeared at the entrance of the zoo as the black wisps started to disappear. Shiro opened his eyes and grinned at his improvement. It was actually the first time he did that without the help of his siblings. I patted his head as a reward. After paying the entrance fee, we walked around the park looking at all the animals. The first place we went to was the bird cage the size of two houses, where all the tropical birds lived. (A/N: I'm not sure how zoos work in other places, but this is how the one near my home works) Shiro's eyes shined, "Wah! There's so many birds... I can't touch them, they're too high."

I nodded in understandment and started whistling. All the birds imitated my melody. Shiro watched in awe as all the birds flew and landed around me. Some were perching on my body. I held out a hand where a toucan sat on my fingers. Shiro slowly reached out with his hand so I placed it on his shoulder. I turned to all the other birds, "Can you all allow my brother to play with you?"

They all answered with their unique voices and flew around Shiro. He looked ecstatic as he began petting their heads. The girls took pictures the whole time. A few minutes later, Shiro reluctantly left the cage to look at all the other animals. We then visited monkeys...and I-pin. She stood on top of the stone hill and did martial arts movements. The monkeys hilariously copied her actions. Mei videotaped it all.

After that, we visited the giraffes. Shiro held a carrot against his chest with a sulky expression. Mei came up to him, "Shiro-chan, what's the matter?"

Shiro looked at her, "All the giraffes are too far so I can't feed them carrots."

Mei smiled and Kira laughed, "Shiro-chan, you should've told us! Here, I'll let you in on a secret."

She motioned for him to come closer. Shiro complied and walked over to her. Kira grinned, "Your onii-chan has a superpower that works on any type on animal. Yuki-chan can just ask an animal for anything and they would listen. All he has to do is ask, sing, or make any musical sound. Soo, just ask him and you can touch even the fiercest of the lions without them hurting you. Awesome right?"

Shiro nodded his head energetically and ran up to me, "Onii-chan, can you ask a giraffe to come towards us?"

I smiled at him before doing the same thing I did at the bird cage. A giraffe came over and Shiro happily fed it. This continued with all the animals we were able to touch. A few hours later, Shiro got hungry so we settled on a bench while Kira took out a bento for each of us. We all ate with small conversations now and then until a loud explosion sounded near the lion cage. Nodding at the girls, we packed up our half finished lunch and walked towards the commotion where everyone else was running away from. Suddenly, a voice spoke out of the speakers, "This is an announcement to our guests. The explosion earlier damaged the lion enclosure and they are currently loose! It is very dangerous. Please evacuate the zoo in a calm manner. I repeat, please evacuate the premises."

I sighed, "Don't they know that by telling us that, there's going to be mobs of people screaming to get out of here? Stupid people these days."

Mei laughed at my comment and continued to lead us to where Tsuna will most likely be. Oh yea, I never told you huh? Reborn called us over and asked for us to help Tsuna find a pet. However, knowing what would happen, we just took it as an invite to let Shiro have fun. By the time we made it there, Tsuna, Hayato, Takeshi, Bianchi, Kyoko, Haru, I-pin, and Lambo were already there. I scowled at them and the beaten lions, "What the hell do you think you're doing to the lions?Have you ever heard of fucking animal abuse?!"

Tsuna jumped in surprise, "E-Everyone's here?! W-Why?"

Ignoring their explanation, I walked over to the fainted animals. Making sure they weren't paying attention, I lit my hands with a yellow flame and proceeded to heal each one. By the time I finished, Reborn appeared in his Master Pao Pao costume on top of a hippo, "Ciaossu"

"Reborn/Master Pao Pao!" Tsuna and Ryohei yelled in shock. Reborn smirked, "I thought it was time you had a pet partner like Leon or Enzio."

"Don't tell me this hippo is my..." Tsuna looked at the hippo. Reborn shook his head, "No, this is just the hippo I made friends with a few minutes ago, Saizou-kun."

Tsuna stared at him, "If he's a hippo, why is it 'sai' and 'zou'?"

(A/N: This is a pun on 'Sai' [rhinoceros] and 'Zou' [elephant])

Reborn ignored him, "I thought I'd call everyone here to choose an animal that would suit you."

"W-Why would you guys get to decide that?" Tsuna shouted. Haru spoke up, "That's not it. Everyone was busy so we decided to meet here instead."

"What? Then..." Tsuna looked sadly at Kyoko. He probably thought they were on a date. Tough love, Tsuna, tough love. Mei and Kira each patted his shoulder in pity while Shiro stood next to me.

"At first, I thought a hamster or squirrel would fit your image" Kyoko smiled, completely oblivious to Tsuna's feelings. Tsuna's eyes watered as a gloomy atmosphere surrounded him. Kyoko continued, "But after what you just did, I feel like I can count on you more now."

Tsuna smiled. Ruining the...uhh...lovely moment, Reborn spoke up, "So for now..."

I took that as my que and placed a sleeping lion on Tsuna's back. He nearly toppled over because of the weight. Everyone laughed as Tsuna struggled to stand.

"Wait, wasn't it just the lion enclosure that was broken? Why's that hippo, Saizou-kun, here?" Tsuna wondered. The hippo spoke to Reborn. Reborn replied with garbled sounds. Tsuna turned to Reborn, "Reborn, can you understand what the animals are saying?"

Bianchi stared at him, "You don't know anything, do you? Reborn is a world-renowned interpreter in both insect and animal languages."

Reborn jumped off Saizou, "I can talk to aliens and mole-people too."

Tsuna widened his eyes, "Really?!"

"I was kidding."

Tsuna face planted on the floor, which must have been painful since the lion was still on him. Reborn looked at him, "But I really do speak insect and animal."

Kyoko bent down, "So what is Saizou-kun saying?"

I sighed, "He just said that after the explosion, a cow child said something about not losing and threw pink grenades everywhere, freeing all the animals."

Everyone stared at me. "What?"

Tsuna shook his head and looked at me, "You can speak animal too?"

I looked to the side, "Never said anything about not knowing it."

He sweatdropped before all eyes turned to Lambo who was picking his nose. Ew. "So it's Lambo's fault?!"

Lambo started sweating under all the stares and backed away before running in the other direction. I-pin followed him. Tsuna turned back to us, "Geez. So the bears, elephants, and who-knows-what-else are out of their cages and walking around?!"

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. I picked up an animal a bit ago." Haru smiled. Tsuna looked at her questioningly, "Which one?"

Haru held out a King Cobra, "Ta-da! This guy!"

Tsuna screamed, "Hiee! A King Cobra!"

Bianchi came closer, "It looks tasty."

"It's not food!" Tsuna shouted. Takeshi laughed and petted the snake's head, "Ahaha! This thing's pretty realistic. It's a stuffed toy right?"

I stared at him. No offense but he's the stupidest person I have ever met. Ever. The snake slid up to my shoulder and made hissing sounds. Kyoko looked at me, "What's it saying?"

Reborn answered, "Everyone went to the amusement park, but he couldn't move very fast so he was left behind."

"The amusement park? And Yuki-san! There's a snake on your shoulders!" Tsuna freaked out. I deadpanned, "Tsuna, there's a sleeping lion on your shoulders."

"Is that where all the bears are at?!" Ryohei asked excitedly, interrupting our somewhat weird conversation.

"Are the elephants, alligators, penguins, and sloths there too?" Haru asked with stars in her eyes. She was interrupted with screams coming from the distance. Kyoko looked worried, "It's coming from the amusement park."

Tsuna panicked, "This is terrible! I bet the animals are causing all sorts of trouble! We have to put them back!"

Shiro slowly walked up to Tsuna and tugged on his sleeve. Tsuna looked at him, "Eh? Shiro-kun, what is it?"

Shiro looked at the ground, "Onii-chan can help. The animals always listen to him."

Oh thanks a lot Shiro. Trying to sell me out and give me more work huh? Traitor. Tsuna looked confused, "What do you mean?"

I sighed and walked towards the amusement park. Mei and Kira motioned for the others to follow. Finding a stage with a microphone, I told the rest to sit back and watch. Still confused, they all sat down on empty chairs. Taking up the mic, I took a deep breath. This would be the first time someone besides Mei, Kira, and Shiro would hear me sing.

_I ruled the world_

_With these hands I shook the heavens to the ground_

_I laid the gods to rest_

_I held the key to the kingdom_

_Lions guarding castle walls_

_Hail the king of death_

_Then I lost it all_

_Dead and broken_

_My back's against the wall_

_Cut me open_

_I'm just trying to breathe_

_Just trying to figure it out_

_Because I built these walls to watch them crumbling down_

_I said, "Then I lost it all."_

_And who can save me now_

_I stood above another war_

_Another jewel upon the crown_

_I was the fear of man_

_But I was blind_

_I couldn't see the world there right in front of me_

_But now... I can_

_Cause I lost it all_

_Dead and broken_

_My back's against the wall_

_Cut me open_

_I'm just trying to breathe_

_Just trying to figure it out_

_Because I built the walls to watch them crumbling down_

_I said, "Then I lost it all."_

_And who can save me now_

_Oh_

_I believe that we all fall down sometimes_

_Can't you see that we all fall down sometimes_

_I believe that we all fall down sometimes_

_Can't you see that we all fall down sometimes_

_Yeah_

_I believe that we all fall down some times, yeah_

While I was singing, the zoo animals slowly began filing in, surrounding the stage. The only people in the crowd were left gaping at my performance. Reborn just stared. Once everything quieted down, I spoke into the mic again, "Thank you for listening to me. Now if you would please return to your designated homes, it would make me very happy."

As if breaking the silent spell, the animals began returning one by one until none were left. Once they were gone, I jumped from the stage and approached the group. There was silence until Hayato broke it, "As expected of Yuki-sama! To have such a beautiful voice that even wild animals would obey your commands!"

I shook my head at him, "Hayato, they're zoo animals. They're not wild."

Tsuna gaped, "Y-Your voice! I-It was so good!"

Kyoko and Haru spoke at the same time, "You're so skilled! Why haven't you told any of us about your talent?!"

I stared blankly at them, "Do you notice how creepy it is that you two can say the same thing at the same time without even noticing?"

They blushed while Mei slapped my arm, "Don't be rude!"

Takeshi put his arm around my shoulder, "Ahaha! Yuki, you have a nice voice. You should sing more often!"

I ignored him. Two workers ran over, "This is terrible! Shimatta-kun is gone!"

Hmm? Panda? Ooohh. They're talking about that one-of-a-kind meditating lesser panda. Tsuna looked around before pointing at a roller coaster and screamed in panic, "There he is! Oh no, he's going to get ran over!"

Haru's eyes widened, "Hahi! But why is he up there?"

Kyoko cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted, "It's dangerous up there! Come down!"

A worker shook his head, "It's no use! When Shimatta-kun enters a state of meditation, he can't hear anything!"

"No wonder why Onii-chan's voice didn't work." Shiro muttered. I frowned. I could go save him but then my identity would be revealed. But it's an animal. But I can't let them know about me. But it'll die. Bu- oh fuck it. This isn't going anywhere. Hayato reached into his pocket, "If it comes to this, I'll just blow it up!"

Oh hellll no, bud. Imma castrate you if the panda is hurt. No bitch is gonna fucking hurt an animal while I'm still fucking breathing. Wait, the bitch is my friend. Okay Akayuki, breathe. Just take a breath and breathe. Okay, I'm good. Tsuna shook his head, "N-No! You can't do that!"

Good choice, Tsuna. You almost lost a friend there. Mei apparently read my mind and sighed. Kira shook her head.

_'Yuki-chan, if you hurt Goku-chan, I'll take away all your chocolate supply.'_

_'Yea, you should listen to Mei. Touch him and he won't be only one castrated.'_

I took another deep breath.

_'Why the hell are you guys double teaming me? An innocent panda is at stake!'_

Shiro handed my a chocolate bar. Where he got it? I don't know, but he's a life saver. Mei gave me a pointed look.

_'Yuki-chan, if you were to think correctly, you would remember that Tsuna will save the panda.'_

My body stilled. I totally forgot about that. Kira laughed telepathically.

_'You totally forgot didn't you.'_

_'Shut up'_

Kira grinned before turning to a naked Tsuna. Wait, naked? Wow, I didn't even notice him screaming. Hmm, today's pattern is a pink boxer with white hearts on it. Anyways, Tsuna was currently running away from the cart thingy on the roller coaster. Still, he was too slow and was knocked off like a bowling pin. Everyone panicked until Reborn shot a special bullet at Tsuna. Seconds later, a spring grew from his hair and stopped him from crashing into the ground. After everything was settled, we parted from the group and went home. Shiro had fallen asleep along the way. Kira scratched her head, "The Kokuyo Arc is coming up soon. Is Shiro strong enough to protect himself?"

Mei nodded her head, "Yup. We had to teach him in such a short time so he's only as strong as... Basil, but that'll change real soon."

"Hmmm."

Kira looked at me, "What is it Yuki-chan?"

I looked up, "Well, you know how the creator told us that Shiro has all three races in his blood?" The girls nodded, "So, does that mean he has wings too? Can he fly?"

Mei put a finger on her lips as her blonde hair swayed around her body, "I never really thought about that."

Kira grinned, "Well its never too late to find out."

I nodded as we entered our home. I placed Shiro on the bed before going into the living room where the girls sat. I leaned on the couch. Kira swung her legs in the air on the side of a chair, "So what matters now is what we do during Mukuro's fight. Should we fight or stay in the shadows?"

I closed my eyes and sat on the couch, "The creator said that we are free to mess with the plot but I'd rather keep it the same. Befriending Mukuro wouldn't be too bad either."

Kira smirked, "You just want to be on his good side when you meet Chrome."

I ignored her so Mei continued the conversation, "Why don't we just heal them during the battle."

I nodded at her, "I'll probably try to ask Bermuda-nii if we can have contact with Mukuro while he's in his...fish tank."

Mei giggled, "Then it's settled. Well, it's getting late. Why don't we all go to sleep?"

Nodding again, I walked towards my room. Shiro had rolled around during the time I was gone and pretty much took up all the space. Sighing, I rearranged his limbs (that sounded wrong) and moved his body to the side. Making sure I had enough room, I laid down. Shiro instantly shifted closer to me. Smiling, I hugged him closer before drifting into the darkness.

**~Please review**


	17. Death Mountain

**Oh my gosh, I just noticed that I spelled the name of Yuki's weapons wrong! I'm so sorry, it's actually called sais. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sor-**

**Akayuki: They get it. **

**Me: Oh, sorry. Anyways, sor- Why am I repeating it?!- sorry for not updating sooner. I feel extra apologetic for giving such a crappy chapter this time. I'm so so SO sorry. **

**Kira: Oh my god, woman! Just stop saying sorry and shut up already!**

**Me: Sorry... Wait! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry! I didn- Shit, I did it again. **

**Mei: KiraLoveless doesn't own KHR. **

Chapter 17

"Onii-chan, why are we on a mountain?" Shiro asked as we climbed a rocky path. Kira patted his head, "Reborn asked us to come as back up just in case something had happens."

I shook my head, "No. He only wants us to be there when he needs assistance in Tsuna's training. We're here to train you, Shiro."

Mei nodded, "Yup! Shiro, you said you were immortal right?"

He nodded.

"That means you should be able to conjure wings!"

He gasped, "I can learn how to fly? Does it hurt to make wings appear?"

Kira giggled, "No. Not at all. In fact, it just tickles you."

We entered a small clearing. Kira whistled, "Wow. This should be a nice spot. You can go on ahead and see what he can do while Mei and I set up camp. And DON'T abuse him this time. We had a deal on your chocolate."

I nodded and pulled Shiro a few yards away from the girls. Settling down on the grass I motioned for Shiro to do the same. Once he did, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I could hear him doing the same thing. I smiled, "Before we can start showing you how to fly, you need to learn how to summon your wings. First, you need to learn how to focus. If you lose your concentration, your wings might disappear and you'll fall to your death."

I opened my eyes, "I want you to focus. Focus on every move you make, every breath you take. Cancel out all other sounds beside my voice. What do you hear?"

"My heartbeat. I can hear it. " Shiro answered.

"Good. Now what do you feel? Be specific."

He hesitated, "I can feel my body rise and fall in sync with my breathing heart."

"What else?"

"The wind is blowing into my face from the south. Some leaves are carried with the current." Kira and Mei quietly stopped what they were doing and silently walked behind Shiro, making no noise what-so-ever. I nodded at them, "What else?"

Shiro's eyebrows furrowed, "What else? Ummm... The ground. It's rough, but loose and is very moist. Perfect for farming. The grass grows in separate patches and are approximately two inches long in height."

"Good, you're close. Focus on the earth, Shiro. Use it as your eyes, your guide to see what is and is not near you. To sense what is happening around you. 'To see what you cannot see' by using what you have." I said. Mei and Kira started to slowly walk around him in a circle. "What do you feel? No, what do you see?"

"Kira-nee and Mei-nee is walking around me." The girls giggled while Shiro opened his eyes. I smiled, "Good job. Tell me how you figured it out."

He scratched his head, "Umm. You said to use what I had left. I had my eyes closed so I thought you meant my other senses. I could feel the vibrations on the ground and could hear their shoes connecting to the rocks. I only guess it was them since I smelled their perfume."

The girls gave him a bear hug, "Good job, Shiro-chan! We couldn't get it until three days after we started our training and you got it after five minutes!"

I nodded, "Since we got that over. Lets start."

"Let's start?! But we already did!" Shiro shouted. I put a hand up, "That was only a test to see if you'd sense someone if they snuck up on you when you're somehow blindfolded. That had nothing to do with summoning wings."

He gaped at me, "You tricked me!"

"I said that we were here to train you, so that means I didn't trick you."

He pouted so I ruffled his hair, "Just imagine yourself having wings and they'll appear."

"That's it?"

I nodded. He sighed, "Okay."

Shiro closed his eyes shut. We waited. And waited. And waited. And nothing happened. Shiro's face fell, "It didn't work."

I rubbed my chin, "Hmm. What did you imagine?"

"White angel wings."

"Try doing my wings." Kira offered.

"Okay." He closed his eyes and we waited. Still nothing. He sighed. I patted his head, "Why don't you try imagining my wings?"

Shiro unenthusiastically closed his eyes. And again, we waited but still nothing happened. His shoulders slumped. I shook my head, "What are we doing wrong? The creator said that we only needed to imagine having wings. Does it mean that Shiro doesn't have those wings? What other type is there?... Wait, my other form!"

They all looked at me. I pointed at myself then to Shiro, "He hasn't tried my other form. You know, the one with white devil wings and a tail."

Mei connected her fist to the flat of her palm, "Oh yeah! I totally forgot about that one since you never use it."

I turned to Shiro, "Try imagining Kira's wings, but in a white color instead."

Shiro did as told and lo and behold, he has wings. Shiro opened his eyes and practically jumped in the air, "Yes! I did it!"

"Nic-"

"RAWWWWR!"

I was interrupted with what I assume to be Enzio's roar. I looked at the girls, "I'll take care of it. You guys go on ahead and teach him how to fly."

Covered in a white light, I turned into my dark angel form and took to the skies. Flying a bit higher than the trees, I spotted Enzio standing in front of a drawbridge. Looking closely, I could make out the figures of Tsuna and his friends. Dino had stepped up and said something before swinging his whip. Of course, his men wasn't there so he practically destroyed the bridge they were standing on.

Acting quickly, I flew over to Enzio and sent a bone crushing kick to his chest though I held a lot back so he wouldn't die because of me. I would never hurt animals, it's against my second unwritten law. The first is not abusing the use of chocolates.

I silently flew down the valley the boys fell in and searched for their bodies. (That did not sound right) Finding Hayato and Takeshi, I picked them up and laid them down near Tsuna who I found right after. Sensing Reborn, I stood up, "Was this what you meant by assistance? Knocking over a turtle so they don't die? You should make it harder on them, Reborn."

He jumped down from a tree, wearing a caveman outfit, "How's your training with Shiro?"

"So and so. He's learning how to fly right now."

Reborn narrowed his eyes at me, "How are you able to fly? Is it some kind of 'potion' you created by experiment?"

I stared back at him, "I assure you that I do not take part in human experimentation. That is despicable. But, the answer is still the same as when we first met. I cannot tell you."

He nodded, "I will call you when you are needed."

I gave a wave before flying away from him. A few minutes later, I neared the campsite where we were staying. Just before I landed, I sensed someone coming at me, but I let them since I didn't feel endangered. Shiro tackled me in the air, "Onii-chan, look! I can fly now."

I smiled at my blue haired brother, "You're a fast learner, Shiro. Let go get some food to eat."

When we landed, Mei came over and handed us a bento, "Hurry up and eat. The food is getting cold and I don't want to waste it. That, and Kira might eat it before you have the change to take a bite."

Nodding at our sister who is slowly becoming our mother, we went over to Kira and started to eat.

*Three hours later*

Ring! Ring!

I fished my phone out of my pocket and put it to my ear, "What."

"You shouldn't answer a phone like that, Yuki." Reborn's voice came out of the device. I ignored him, "Do you need us now?"

"Yes. Dame-Tsuna broke his leg."

I sighed, "We'll be there by ten seconds or less."

Hanging up the phone, I explained to the others, "Let's go. Shiro, pretend you don't know them. We have a mask for you to cover your face. Since you're a new member of the Fallen Ones, you're named as Earth, Erde."

"Earth?" he asked. I nodded, "Kira is Hell, Helvetti. Mei is Heaven, Cielo. I'm Protector, Vendari."

I gave him a checked mask similar to mine and we all turned into our winged forms. Letting black wisps envelope us, we teleported to Tsuna.

"An acquaintance of mine will be coming to help us out." I heard Reborn's voice.

"Hieee! Acquaintance?" Tsuna asked. I went into my character, "~Reborn. Did you call?"

"Hieeeeee!" Tsuna let out a girlish scream when he saw us. "Wh-Where did you come from?! Who are you? A-Are you the friends Reborn was talking about?""

"Th-The Fallen Ones!" Hayato paled. Black wisps were still lingering around us, so I guess we looked intimidating with our masks on. Reborn ignored Hayato, "Vendari, we need you to take us back to Namimori."

Takeshi stared at me, "You're..."

I gave him a non-creepy smile no one could see.

_'Please keep our visits a secret. I don't believe Reborn would be happy that I secretly visited you without his knowledge.'_

He nodded and gave me a sunny smile. I nodded at Reborn, "We'll be happy to help. Cielo will tend to the injured brown haired boy. Helvetti, return the women to Namimori park." I turned to Shiro, "Erde, you take the children and go with her."

He nodded and picked up a scared Lambo and a cautious I-Pin. Nodding at each other, Shiro and Kira, along with Lambo, I-pin, Bianchi, Haru, and Kyoko disappeared in black wisps. Tsuna panicked, "Where did you take them?!"

I gave a creepy smile, "Take who where? I didn't see a thing. My friends were just going to have some fun. Though I wonder _how much_ fun they'll have."

Mei lightly slapped my shoulder, "Vendari, don't tease the boy."

She walked over to Tsuna who backed away in fear. She smiled and held out a hand, "My name is Cielo. I believe yours is Tsuna?"

He nodded so she continued, "Vendari just likes to tease people, though he sucks at it. Your friends are safe, especially if Poison Scorpion is with them. Let me see your broken leg."

Tsuna gave one look at Reborn and a glance at me before letting Mei tend to his injury. A few seconds later, he was fully healed. I nodded at her, "You can take Tsuna and Reborn. I shall bring his subordinates back."

Without seeing her answer, I walked up to Hayato and Takeshi. Hayato backed away and held up dynamite sticks in fear. I gave him a warm smile once I made sure Reborn wasn't looking, "My name in Vendari. Do not worry, any friend of Yuki's is a friend of mine."

Hayato was shocked, "Y-You're friends with Yuki-sama?!"

I have a small chuckle, "What? You didn't notice the wings?"

He stared at my wings with sparkles in his eyes, "You're a UMA?!"

"I'll be whatever you want me to be. Now, hold my hand. This will only take a moment."

Following my orders, Takeshi and Hayato held onto my hand. Black wisps covered our bodies until we couldn't see. Once it dispersed, we were in front of Tsuna's home. Takeshi put an arm over my shoulder, "Ahaha! Thanks for helping me the other time... Hey, can I please tell him about how you helped me? He'll trust you more."

I looked over to Hayato who was writing in a notebook with his glasses on. I sighed, "Yes, but you must make him keep it a secret. Many people are after me and I don't want you guys to be targeted more than you already are. Reborn's assassinators are more than enough."

He turned serious, "There are people after you?"

I laughed, "If only you were that serious when it came to future fights. But, I guess that's what makes you the Rain."

Takeshi was going to ask what I meant, but Mei appeared with Tsuna and Reborn. Tsuna walked up to me and bowed, "Thank you for helping us."

I gave my creepy laugh this time, "No need to thank me Tuna."

"T-Tuna?"

"~Bye bye!"

"Wh-wai-"

We disappeared before Tsuna could do anything.

*At Home* (You may also consider this an omake)

Third Person POV.

Akayuki stared at the calender. More specifically the things written on it. Or more specific than the last, the date. Or more specific than the specifically specific, February 14th. Valentines day. Or more specifically, the day of the holy chocolates. Yes, you heard right. The Day of Holy Chocolates.

He turned to his siblings, "It's going to be Valentines soon."

Now a series of things happened all at once. Shiro, being the innocent little boy, just smiled. Not knowing the hell he would face on the dreaded day.

Mei dropped a plate.

Kira broke her guitar.

A window broke and a cat got ran over.

Thinking they imagined what was said, they continued what they were doing. Akayuki innocently repeated, "Valentines is coming soon."

Mei tried picking up the pieces, but knocked over a pile of dishes on the floor, breaking them.

Kira took out an electric guitar only to crush it into a thousand pieces.

The TV exploded and a someone screamed bloody murder.

There was only one sentence set in the girls' minds, "Holy shit. We're all going to fucking die."

Now dear innocent little Shiro looked confused, "What's wrong with Valentines Day?"

Mei promptly fainted.

Kira jumped out of the window.

A drunk driver crashed into a pole and a kid laughed at him.

Akayuki gave a Cheshire Cat smile and walked over to him, "Why, Shiro. It's the Day of Holy Chocolates. It's the day where everyone gives you chocolate for free. The day where there is no such thing as no chocolate."

Cute little innocent Shiro tilted his head and asked, "What if they don't give it to us?"

His eyes glowed a bright red, "_They die_."

**~ Haha. I was kind of bored at the end so I added that. Anyways, please review. **


End file.
